Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Smith X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a azure wolf born with extraordinary powers and skills. Alexis travels with a young husky pup named Trixie. Alexis is a very beautiful female azure wolf who is very shy and has only trusted her family before they were killed except for the little husky pup Trixie she travels with. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis and Trixie

Scroll down for story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis

Nickname: Alex but is often called Lexi or snowflake by only Smith

Gender: Female

Age: 2 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White and with places of very light silver( The silver is in the same places as in the picture)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Alexis and Smith's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193843471

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers and has healing abilities from water powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin, thief, and ninja

Skills in wolf form: Fighting, hunting, tracking, running, trainging, assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart, wise, and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, training, runing, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Training, howling, hunting, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, funny, extremely powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, trustworthy, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, wont trust easily, forgiving, stands up for others, motherly, generous, leader, selfless, quiet, passionate, out going, timid, thoughtful, polite, very helpful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, smartass, badass, smoking hot and beautiful, charming, and graceful

Pack: Trixie and the Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Fourth leader

Crush: Smith

Closest friend out of everyone: Smith

Close friends: Smith, Trixie, Gin, Hyena, Cross, and Akame

Best friends: Smith, Trixie, Gin, Akatora, Ben, Hyena, Cross, Akame, and John

Friends: Trixie, Smith, Riki, Moss, Gin, Hyena, Cross, Akame, John, Chutora, Kurotura, Great, and Akatora

Enemies: Sniper and Akakabuto

Past: One morning while on a hunt alone Alexis gets a horrible feeling that something was wrong and so she bolts back to the den only to see bears killing and slaughtering her family. When Alexis tries to go help her mother tells her to run and never come back no matter what before getting killed by one of the bears. Alexis does as she is told and as she is running she starts to cry knowing her pack is dead. About a month later Alexis runs into a female husky pup named Trixie and finds out her parents were killed and lets Trixie stay with her not wanting the poor thing to get hurt.

Trixie

Looks in picture: .

Name: Trixie

Nickname: Trix, Missy, and or Angel

Gender: Female

Age: 8 months

Birthday: August 2nd

Weight: 75 Pounds

Species: Husky on mother's side

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light blue

Fur: Cream colored with white on some places( White places are in the same places as the picture)

Trixie's voice: Lacey Chabert ( The one who voiced Alue from Balto)

Marks: None

Birthmark: None

Trixie's theme song: I can go the distance /watch?v=BtMh2QkgtxE

Trixie and Gin's theme song: Can you feel the love tonight /watch?v=FTmfNsCEbms&list=WL&index=97

Accessories: cgi/set?id=194904160

Abilities: Extremely good hearing

Powers: None

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Skills: Hunting, fighting, tracking, and running

Favorite place: Any where with shade

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and sneaky

Specialties: Hunting, fighting, running, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Howling, hunting, running,and taking walks

Favorite animal: Humming bird

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Spring and Summer

Favorite scents: Flowers

Favorite color: White and blue

Favorite time of day: Day and Sunset

Personality: Kind, playful, loyal, strong, fast, swift, agile, protective, smart, trustworthy, trusting, fearless, excitable, out going, fun loving, beautiful, childish, and funny

Pack: Alexis and the Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Will become a six platoon leader

Crush: Gin

Closest friend out of everyone: Gin

Close friends: Gin, Alexis, Cross, Smith, and John

Best friends: Alexis, Akame, Cross, Ben, Smith, Gin, Hyena, John, and Akatora

Friends: Moss, Alexis Akame, Cross, Ben, Smith, Gin, Hyena, John, Akatora, and Riki

Enemies: Sniper and Akabuto

Past: My Parents were killed by a bear and I was taken in by Alexis and to be honest where she done so I often think of her as my other even though she isn't but she is the only family I have right now

(Beginning of story)

"Come on get up it's time to leave." Trixie barks as she nudges Alexis as she is sleeping trying to wake her up so they may leave. Trixie growls at Alexis not even budging and smirks as she looks at her tail getting an idea. Trixie then walks over to Alexis's tail and bites down enough to get her attention soon resulting in her waking up in a hurry a little mad at Trixie for biting her tail.

"Do you mind not to bite my tail I'd like to keep my fur and tail where they are if you don't mind. And ouch." Alexis says a little annoyed. Trixie wags her tail and chuckles a bit.

"Sorry. Now that your up can we get going please?" Trixie asks.

"Yes now we can leave." Alexis says and starts walking with Trixie beside her. After a little while Alexis notices that Trixie is not beside her and she starts to sniff around quickly trying to find her.

"Help! Alexis help please!" Trixie yells in the distance quickly getting Alexis's attention. Once pin targeting where the cries from help came from Alexis quickly runs to it and quickly arrives. Alexis sees a group of five dogs ganging up on Trixie and jumps over top of Trixie and stands above her protecting her from the dogs.

"Stand aside hot stuff unless you want to end up dead." A dog says. Alexis perks her ears up hearing some bushes rattle but focuses on the dogs.

"Looking to get fixed?" Alexis growls lowering her head as her eyes turn red no longer purple. One of the dogs growl and lung at Alexis. Alexis sees the dog lung at her and uses her sword to slice the dogs side and then grabs his paw and sends him flying at a tree killing him.

"You little bitch you'll die for that!" Another dog says and jumps at Alexis and grabs her paw and slings her at a tree. Alexis tries get up but falls back down stunned from the blow.

"Shit. I can't move. Not good." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Trixie run! Go! Get away Trixie! Trixie get away from here right now!" Alexis yells. Trixie then jumps between Alexis and the dogs and growls.

"No I won't leave you!" Trixie growls.

"You dare to interfere. You'll die along with her." The lead dog says and lunges at Alexis and Trixie. Out of nowhere a black and white French spaniel leaps at the lead dog and grabs him by the neck and takes him down to the ground and breaks his neck. Alexis then jumps at a dog getting ready to attack Trixie and kills him. Alexis, Trixie, and the French spaniel growl and the remaining dogs run off while they were still alive and able to run. Alexis's eyes return to normal before the dog notices. The French spaniel then tries to walk over to Hunter but Alexis snaps and bares her fangs making the dog stop in his tracks.

"I don't mean any harm to you or the pup I promise." The dog says a little panicked. Alexis sits beside Trixie a little relaxed knowing she can easily kill this dog if it tries anything but still keeps her eyes on the dog.

"Who are you? Why did you help us? Alexis snarls a little not knowing if she can trust the dog.

"My name is Smith. I am from the Ohu army pack. I was out here on a hunt. And I helped you because you were in trouble." Smith says calmly not knowing what the wolf is really capable of doing.

"Why would you help me. I am a wolf. I get helping out my friend here but you could just grabbed my friend and took off running and left me. Do you like wolves or something?" Alexis asks unsure of the dog.

"It doesn't matter to me that your a wolf and you seem like a nice person. Besides if I wasn't able to trust you do you think I would have helped you and do you think that pup would even have risked it's life to help you." Smith says nicely.

"I guess your right." Alexis says calmly.

"So who are you two and where is your pack?" Smith asks.

"My name is Alexis and my friend is Trixie. And about our pack we don't have one." Alexis says. Smith then sits down.

"Well since you two don't have a pack would you like to join the Ohu army pack we are looking for recruits anyways?" Smith asks kindly. Alexis looks at Trixie and then back at Smith.

"Alright. Lead the way." Alexis says.

"Follow me." Smith says and starts walking. Alexis and Trixie quickly follow Smith to a large group of dogs. Alexis notices that pretty much all of the dogs are males except for one female and also notices that their is one pup in the group. Trixie whimpers seeing a great dane, the female French spaniel, and the bear dog pup coming towards she, Alexis, and Smith. Alexis gently licks Trixie's ear.

"Don't worry I wont let these dogs hurt you I promise." Alexis says to Trixie reassuring her that she is safe with her. Smith looks at Trixie and then at Alexis.

"Don't worry they wont hurt you." Smith says kindly. Trixie still whimpers and whines a bit not really wanting to trust all these dogs.

"Don't worry none of us will hurt you." The female says kindly to Trixie.

"She speaks the truth none of us will harm you or your friend." The bear dog pup says. Alexis snarls slightly at all the dogs looking at her and tries to fight back the urge to growl but knows if she growls she could cause trouble and doesn't growl but keeps an eye on the dogs.

"Smith who are these two and why is a wolf with you?" The great dane asks looking at Alexis making her feel a bit defensive.

"They want to now if they may join the pack Ben. The wolf is a very skilled fighter and the pup is very fast." Smith says. Just as Smith is about to talk again Alexis cuts him off.

"If me being a wolf is a problem don't worry I wont attack anyone or anything unless threatened or given a reason like trying to hurt this husky pup you see beside me. I would never kill anyone unless I have a good reason to do it I don't make unnecessary kills. I am a deeply loyal person and I can get along with pretty much anyone unless they choose to not get along with me. I am a very skilled fighter. I can prove to be very helpful in a fight. And when we are on the move you don't have to worry my friend and I will have no problem keeping up." Alexis says calmly not wanting to start a fight.

" You sound like a good fighter and so does your friend but I ask again who are the two of you?" The great dane asks.

"The wolf is Alexis and the husky pup is Trixie." Smith says.

"Ok I guess you two can stay but don't cause any problems." The great dane says before going over to a tree and laying down.

"The dog you just met is our leader Ben and I'm Cross." The female french spaniel says before walking over to Ben and laying down beside him.

"I'm Gin it's nice to meet you two." The bear dog pup says. Trixie then relaxes and barks playfully.

"Want to play Gin?" Trixie asks playfully. Gin nods and the two run around playing. Smith looks at Alexis.

"Want me to introduce you to some people?" Smith asks. Alexis looks at Smith.

"Sure." Alexis says. Smith then walks Alexis over to a group of dogs.

"Alexis meet Akatora, Chutora, Great, Hyena, John, Kurotora, Moss, Luke, and Sniper." Smith says kindly and as he say their names the look at Alexis and nod their heads before laying back down. Alexis bows her head showing them her respect and the goes over to a tree and lays down and watches Trixie and Gin play.

"She certainly is smoken hot for a wolf. She would make a good mate." Sniper says getting up and looking at Alexis. Smith growls slightly and looks at Sniper.

"Don't hold your breath she's not very fond of dogs except for that husky pup and besides if you try anything with her your gonna be walking on thin ice." Smith says as he walks over to where Alexis is and lays down near her. Sniper rolls his eyes and lays back down.


	2. A walk alone together

The next night after Trixie and the other dogs have went to sleep Alexis waits a couple of hours and gets some sleep herself but makes sure everyone is asleep before waking up and getting up and going for a walk but as she gets up she is unaware she woke Smith up where he was sleeping beside her under the tree with Gin and Trixie. Alexis keeps walking until she is near a lake and lays down while looking at the moon. Smith stops once seeing Alexis.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by Winx Club Musa singing Return to me link to this song ( Return to me )***

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Walking my childhood_  
 _shore_

 _I miss you so_

 _Mama my music's yours_

 _I cry till the water's blue_

 _Where wolves still sing_

 _Remember_  
 _when we sang_  
 _it too_

 _I close my_  
 _eyes and_  
 _you_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you_  
 _reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves_  
 _you are always here_

 _Mama you'd be so proud_

 _The way I shine_

 _Wish that you could see me_  
 _now_

 _Oh great creatures of the forest_

 _Please hold her voice_

 _For all of eternity_

 _And like a siren's lullaby_

 _I know you always will_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you_  
 _reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves_  
 _you are always here_

 _Oh oh_

 _Always_

 _Return to me, return to me_

 _On waves of ocean melody_

 _No magic can make you_  
 _reappear_

 _But in the song of the wolves_  
 _you are always here_

 _In the song of the wolves you_  
 _are always here_

 _Always_

 ***Song over***

"Wow what beautiful singing you have." Smith says kindly. Alexis jump startled and turns around growling and ready for a fight where she didn't know Smith was following her. Smith takes a step back realizing he startled Alexis.

"It's just me Alexis. It's just me Smith." Smith says quickly as he gets into a submissive and not threatening position and closes his eyes a little afraid of Alexis and not wanting Alexis to bite or attack him out of being startled. Alexis stops growling seeing it's only Smith and walks over to a slightly frightened Smith. Alexis licks Smith's ear letting him know she isn't going to hurt him. Smith then stands up and faces Alexis.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. And thank you." Smith says apologetically.

"I'm sorry too I should have looked before I growled. Your welcome." Alexis says apologizing as well while folding her ears back feeling guilty for growling at Smith. Smith notices Alexis is feeling guilty for growling at him and then licks Alexis's ear and lets her know she didn't mean to, he forgives her, and that she did nothing wrong.

"So what are you doing out here? Is something wrong? Is their anything I can do to help?" Smith asks concerned as he and Alexis walk over to the lake and sit down together. Alexis looks at Smith with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Smith asks worriedly. Alexis lays down still crying and Smith lays down beside her closely and tries comfort her and cheer her up.

"Come on what's wrong? I promise that if it's bad I wont judge or get mad." Smith says. Alexis sighs but continues to cry.

"Sure you won't judge or get mad?" Alexis asks looking Smith in the eyes with tears still in hers. Smith then licks away Alexis's tears and then moves a little closer to her.

"Promise." Smith says. Alexis exhales.

"Well I have elemental powers Smith and I cant exactly control my ice abilities and when I get pissed off I often lose control of myself and my eyes turn red when I lose control and well I'm just afraid that I'm going to hurt someone. And besides I was born a monster and a killer and that cant be change. I see no reason for why I was born. The only thing that ever seems to cheer me up is singing because it reminds me of my mother." Alexis says a little scared and hurt. Smith then moves closely to Alexis and puts his front right leg over Alexis and lays on top of Alexis and puts his head on one of Alexis front paws.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asks.

"Showing you that I am no afraid of you. Your not a monster nor a killer at least I don think you are your just a wolf born with a very special gift who only wants someone to understand you and who just wants a friend." Smith says.

"I never really had a friend or at least not a true friend anyways." Alexis says laying her head on Smith's left front paw.

"Well you got one now." Smith says getting up and off of Alexis and laying back down closely beside her. Alexis then smiles and then licks Smith's muzzle making him blush a little.

"Thanks Smith." Alexis says blushing a bit.

"Whoa. I thought you weren't really fond of dogs except for Trixie." Smith says a little surprised at what Alexis said and did.

"I don't necessarily like dogs except for Trixie but for you I can make an exception." Alexis says smiling. Smith smiles.

"Want to take a walk for a little while and then go back to the others?" Smith asks hoping to try and get some time alone with Alexis with out her feeling uncomfortable or defensive because of the other males as well as the fact she is out numbered.

"Sure I'd like that." Alexis says kindly. The two then start walking.

"Want to see something cool Smith?" Alexis asks as she stops walking. Smith stops walking and gives Alexis a puzzled look but nods. Alexis then paws the ground makes a lily appear where she pawed at and steps back a bit. Smith looks at the flower and sniffs it. Alexis smiles. Smith then looks at Alexis.

"Any particular reason why you made a lily?" Smith asks curious. Alexis folds her ears back and blushes slightly as she lowers her head a bit.

"Lilies are my favorite flower and their also the flower that my mom would give me for my birthday or for a present for something where they are my favorite that is before she died and was killed by bears along with the rest of the pack. Lilies would grow everywhere where I was born and I would often go and play in them in the field." Alexis says a bit embarrassed and sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Smith says.

"My mom was a very good wolf. I really miss her. I just wish I didn't feel so alone since where my entire family was killed." Alexis says sadly. Smith then picks the lily with his mouth and places it beside Alexis's left ear.

"Your not alone and you'll never be alone. Not if I have anything to say about it. I'll never leave you feeling alone. I promise you that I wont. I'll always protect you." Smith says as he licks Alexis's muzzle. Alexis blushes at Smith's words and actions.

"Does it not bother you that I am a wolf?" Alexis asks. Smith shakes his head and rubs his head on Alexis's neck and Alexis then does the same to Smith.

"Don't worry no one will hurt you if I have anything to say about it." Smith says as he and Alexis pull away from each other.

"Same goes for me as well Smith." Alexis says.

"Let's walk around for a bit longer ok Smith and then head back to the others besides it's not like they will leave without us and it's also almost morning anyways." Alexis says. Smith nods and the two walk around for about an hour before going back to the others. As Smith and Alexis arrive back Gin and Akatora come over to them making Alexis a bit uncomfortable where she is not used to all the dogs yet as well as the fact all of them but the one female are all males.

"Smith. Alexis. Are you both ok? We woke up and you two were gone we thought you were in trouble." Gin says.

"Where were you two?" Akaktora asks.

"You were worried about us?" Alexis asks not used to any other dog or dogs for this matter being worried about her other than Trixie.

"I think we have ourselves another couple of mates." Hyena teases and chuckles. Alexis growls a bit but then smirks as she paws at the ground making a snowball appear above Hyena's head an then drops it on his head making him jump in a hurry from the icy cold ball of snow and then look around trying to figure out where the snow came from and then he looks at Alexis with a annoyed and slightly amazed look.

"Don't worry about Hyena he's just trying to get under your fur." Smith says. Alexis nods but then notices that all the dogs are looking at her. Alexis then backs away and hi- tails it behind Smith worried she may have made a big mistake in dropping that snowball on Hyena for what he said. Gin notices Alexis is worried and a little scared.

"Don't worry none of us will hurt you because of you powers we just never met anyone with elemental powers that's all." Gin says trying to reassure Alexis she is in no danger with them. Alexis calms down and then walks over to Smith's side again.

"Let's get moving." Ben says. The group then starts running. As they are running Alexis runs beside Smith and Alexis and Smith watch over Trixie and Gin as they are running together.

"They are going to become close friends you know." Smith says as he is running.

"I know and I'm glad." Alexis says while running.


	3. Unexpected fight near a river

The next day after the group has been running for twenty days and decided to stop for a two day break Alexis decides to go on a hunt as she is leaving Smith decides to quietly follow her to make sure nothing happens to her. After a while of walking around Alexis finally finds a herd of elk and decides to kill four female elk and that four should be enough for the entire group. Smith notices what Alexis is going to do and gets ready to tell her not to because she is alone but remembers she is not a normal wolf and neither are her abilities and stops himself but stays hidden and watches her just incase she may need help. Alexis soon kills four female elk after about an hour. Smith watches Alexis amazed with her.

"There that should be enough for everyone now I just have to call everyone to where I am so we can eat." Alexis says and gets ready to howl for the others. Smith then sees three wolves coming towards Alexis. Alexis is about to howl when she notices the wolves and stands up and growls trying to protect her kills.

"Who are those wolves?" Smith asks himself a bit worried about Alexis. The three wolves stand near Alexis looking at the kills.

"Step aside hot stuff." A wolf says. Alexis growls.

"Oh Alexis please just leave the kills and come back please." Smith thinks to himself. Alexis then attacks one of the wolves and kills it quickly.

"You little mutt your going to pay for that!" Another wolf says and hits Alexis and sends her flying at a tree and hitting the tree hard. Alexis tries to stand up but finds herself stunned from the blow. Smith then comes running to protect Alexis where he is pissed off at seeing them hurt her. One of the wolfs then grabs Alexis and sends her flying into the river and just as he does Smith bites his neck and kills him. Smith then quickly kills the other wolf and then jumps into the river after Alexis. Smith sees Alexis up ahead him a little ways trying to stay above the water.

"Help! Please help!" Alexis yells as her head goes under the water. Smith quickly swims to where Alexis went down under.

"Alexis hang on I'm coming." Smith says as he dives under and grabs Alexis's bandana and pulls her up. Smith then puts Alexis head on the back of his neck while still hanging on to her bandana. Once Smith has Alexis onto solid ground he pushes on Alexis back and makes her cough up whatever water she swallowed while she was under water. Once Alexis comes to she looks at Smith.

"You saved me. Why?" Alexis asks.

"Because your my friend. And I won't let anyone hurt you again I promise." Smith says.

"If you knew what was good for you. You would have left me to drown." Alexis says.

"Then I guess I don't know what is good for me then." Smith says licking Alexis's paw.

"Foolish dog." Alexis sighs but then looks over at the kills she made and tries to get up but Smith stops her.

"Lay down ok. I'll call the others and get you some of he kill to eat." Smith says. Alexis nods and lays back down still a little wiped after the fight with the three wolves as well as her back still hurting a bit from where she got flung at the tree and where she is soaking wet. Smith then lets out a howl and Alexis smiles slightly to herself as she watches Smith howl.

"Wow he is a really good howler." Alexis thinks to herself as she and Smith hear Ben howling back to them. Smith decides to lay down beside Alexis and keep her warm and watch over her until the others arrive. After awhile the others soon arrive. Alexis decides to try and get up but ends up falling back down. Gin, Trixie, Hyena, Akatora, Ben, Cross, Luke, and John rush over to see why Alexis is hurt and soaking wet.

"Alexis what happen?" Are you ok?" Trixie asks worried.

"Yeah I think so." Alexis says.

"Who did this?" Ben asks.

"What happened?" Hyena asks a bit worried shocking Alexis and Smith both a bit.

"We don't know who they were they were just three strange male wolves." Alexis says.

"Why did they attack you?" Gin asks.

"They tried to take the kills I made and I wouldn't let them. I ended up getting jumped and if it wasn't for Smith I could very well be dead right now." Alexis says. Ben gives Alexis a proud look where she stood her ground making Alexis smile a bit. Alexis watches as the others eat and Smith goes over to get some of the kills.

"Where are they now?" Cross asks.

"Dead. Smith killed two of them while I managed to kill one of them before getting flung into a tree and then flung into the river." Alexis says.

"Your not badly hurt or anything are you?" Akatora asks. Alexis shakes her head.

"Good." John says. Smith then comes back with two good sized chunks of meat and drops one in front of Alexis before laying down beside her and eating the other piece. Alexis gladly chows down on the piece of meat.

"Did you catch all of those elk on your own?" Akatora asks curious and amazed.

"Yeah actually I did. I have amazing speed and strength as well as a incredibly strong sense of smell and hearing. And for me those come in quite handy when your on a hunt or trying to track someone or something down." Alexis says proudly.

"Your pretty good I'll admit. I'm impressed." Akatora says.

"Thanks Akatora." Alexis says. Once Alexis regains her strength she and the others join the others in eating and finishing the kills.

"So where exactly is it you learned to hunt like this?" Sniper asks a bit harshly. Alexis snarls slightly but brushes it off.

"My mother is the one who taught me all that I know." Alexis says harshly back. After everyone is finished eating they all head out. After about twenty days of traveling they run across some ninja dogs named Akame. Jinnia, and Kirikaze and in those twenty days after finding out that Sniper and Hyena betrayed the pack they decide to kick the two out and shortly after bad luck runs the packs way and everyone but Gin, Alexis, Smith, and the ninja dogs step into poison spikes. Alexis sees Trixie whining from the pain of the poison. Just as Alexis is about to run over to the pup she made a promise to protect Smith grabs Alexis's tail and pulls her back.

"Let me go Smith!" Alexis growls wanting to go over to Trixie.

"No don't rile the pup up if you do the more he moves the quicker the poison will spread." Akame says. Alexis then growls and shoots a death and pissed off look at Akame.

"If anything happens to any of these dogs so help me don't think for one minute that I won't kill you for this. Because I will." Alexis growls pissed off and showing that she cares about the dogs in the pack.

"If and when that time comes don't hold back." Akame says knowing Alexis means what she is saying and that she is not playing.

"Oh trust me Akame I won't. I promise you that. I show you what a real wolf's fighting spirit is really made of and what it can do." Alexis snarls not wanting to forgive or trust the ninja dog after what happened to the others with the poison spikes they stepped on because of the ninja dogs laying them out as a trap meant for other dogs.

"I wish I could have warned them about this or have prevented it somehow. Then maybe this would have happened." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Gin, Jinnia, and Kirikaze you three will come with me to get the cure in the mean time Smith and Alexis you two try to get as many dogs as you can to eat this last plant I have it will cure them if they eat it and make sure you watch over them." Akame says. Alexis growls and stands up and then starts to walk towards the wall.

"Alexis where are you going?" Gin asks.

"To get some information don't try and talk me out of it my mind I made up." Alexis says stopping and looking back at Gin and the others. Alexis then starts walking towards the wall determined in what she is going to go do.

"Stay here Smith ok I'll be back as soon as possible." Alexis says as she gets ready to jump over the wall.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going alone I'm coming with you." Smith says and starts to walk over to Alexis.

"No. No your not coming with me Smith the others need someone to stay here and watch over them." Alexis says.

"But I don't want you to get hurt again." Smith says.

"Don't worry Smith I won't just protect the others until I get back ok." Alexis says and gets ready to jump again.

"You'll be killed if you do this I can't allow you to go." Akame says.

"Just try and stop me. It's my life. Besides I'm a wolf and wolves aren't afraid to die. So just try and stop me." Alexis snarls and jumps over the wall.


	4. New pack members

After a while of walking Alexis soon smells a familiar scent and follows it while trying to figure out who it is. Alexis soon sees who the scent belongs to and sees that it is Hyena. Alexis growls and bares her fangs.

"Wait! Please don't kill me. I'm just trying to help you by spying on the enemy." Hyena pleas scared knowing Alexis can tear him apart if she wants to.

"Why should I listen to a coward like you?" Alexis snarls.

"Please just let me help you. I'm wanting to rejoin the pack. I just want a second chance to show that I'm loyal to the pack please." Hyena begs. Alexis lets out a annoyed sigh.

"Fine but if you slip up even one time I'll deal with you personally." Alexis snarls a she starts walking. Hyena then quickly gets beside Alexis happy she didn't kill him and that she is letting him prove himself.

"And just so you know this doesn't mean forgive you. I still see you as a traitor until proven otherwise." Alexis snarls as she is walking.

"Yes I understand. Thank you. Thank you so much." Hyena says right before walking into a tree. Alexis shakes her head thinking idiot while feeing a bit sorry and pity for Hyena.

"Slick moves there genius." Alexis says jokingly a bit as she chuckles a bit.

"Ouch." Hyena says as he rubs his head with his paw.

"You ok Hyena?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah." Hyena says as he continues walking with Alexis soon finding the enemy and a place to watch them at in the bushes.

*Meanwhile*

After Gin and the ninja dogs return and give the pack the antidote unaware something s wrong with Ben and that Alexis is not back yet. Smith comes running out of the iga house looking for Alexis.

"Gin where is Alexis is she not with you all? She is not back yet she should have been back by now." Smith asks worried about Alexis. Gin shakes his head and when he does it gets Trixie's attention and Trixie then runs over to Gin after getting the antidote.

"What do you mean she isn't with you?" Trixie asks panicked.

"We have not seen her young one." Jinnia says. Smith growls.

"That's I'm going after her I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone." Smith says and then jumps over the wall and starts running to try and find Alexis.

"Let's get going and find Alexis." John barks. Soon after a little while of running the group notices something is wrong with Ben. And soon finds out that Ben is blind. Once everyone knows that Ben is blind Gin becomes the leader of the group.

"Alexis where are you?" Smith thinks to himself while running.

*Meanwhile*

Just as Alexis and Hyena are getting ready to leave they get jumped by the dogs they were spying on. Three dogs tackle Alexis down and pin her with one holding her by the neck another holding one of her front paws and another holding her by the back. Alexis look over to see Hyena backed up against a tree and a dog walking towards him. Alexis then growls.

"Hyena fight! Fight for your damn life! If you ever want to become a real male then fight! Fight for once in your damn life!" Alexis yells. The dog holding Alexis by her back then bites hard enough to draw blood and wounds Alexis. Alexis cries out in pain. Hyena gets mad at hearing Alexis hurt and then attacks the dog that was after him and lunges at the dog holding Alexis by the neck and tackles it off of her.

*Meanwhile*

After a bit of more of running Smith hears a cry of pain and knows it is Alexis and runs toward it in a hurry and the others quickly follow it and soon arrive to see Hyena fighting a dog and Alexis pinned down. The group then attacks the enemy with the help of the iga dogs. Smith then attacks and kills one of the dogs holding Alexis and Hyena then lunges and kills the other one that was holding Alexis.

"Hyena what the hell are you doing here?" Smith growls.

"What's it look like I'm here to help." Hyena says. Smith growls and gets ready to attack Hyena but Alexis stops him by grabbing his tail.

"Don't Smith Hyena is speaking the truth he helped me spy on these dogs." Alexis says a little weak as she tries to stand up but then falls back down still hurting from the dog biting her back as she notices the fight with the other dogs was over. Soon after the fight was over the ninja dogs join the pack along with the other pack leader's pup and a collie named Wilson.

"You shouldn't try to walk Alexis." Hyena says.

"Hyena is right Alexis let me carry you." Smith says.

"Are you sure I mean I weigh probably just about as much as you Smith." Alexis says. Smith then picks Alexis up and places her on his back.

"I'm sure and until your able to move better I'll carry you ok." Smith says as he and Hyena walk over to the others and soon as Chutora, Akatora, and Kurotora see Hyena they run over growling. Alexis sees the Kia brothers coming over growling and growls a vicous warning growl for them not to dare try it. The Kia brothers stop in their tracks knowing that if Alexis is growling at you that means you had better back off and forget whatever it is you were getting ready to try and do that she didn't want you to do because even wounded Alexis is a fierce opponent. Ben then walks over with Gin and Cross.

"Alexis why is Hyena with you?" Gin asks.

"Because he wants to rejoin the pack he wants a second chance but if you say yes I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't try anything if he does I shall deal with him myself." Alexis says calmly.

"Alright then I guess he can stay but he's only getting one chance." Gin says. Alexis then looks at Hyena.

"You heard what he said Hyena one chance. That's it." Alexis says.

"Oh trust me I heard." Hyena says.

"Good. Oh and Hyena one more thing." Alexis says.

"Yes?" Hyena asks.

"I forgive you but that doesn't mean I'm ready to give you a second chance yet not until I've seen that you've earned it first. And then and only then will I give you a second chance. Just don't think I've forgotten what you've done to us in the past. You make one step backward one slip up give me one reason to think you may hurt Smith, Trixie, or the rest of the pack and you won't have to worry about having a pack or anything else because I'll end you right then and there permanently." Alexis says.

"So why is it you forgive me exactly?" Hyena asks curious.

"I forgive you because of you protecting me like you did before Smith and the others arrived it shows me that you have at least changed and that you do at least want another chance at being a part of this pack again. It just shows me you do want forgiveness Hyena." Alexis says.

"Hyena." Smith says.

"Yes Smith?" Hyena asks.

"Thank you for protecting Alexis until I and the others were able to get there to help out in the fight. I know now that your no all bad like Sniper and that you do actually have some in good in you at least and that's good to hear and the more fighters we have the better so I guess this is a win - win." Smith says.

"Let's get going we should find a place to stop at long enough for Alexis's wounds to heal and considering she is a wolf they should be healed in one or two days tops." Gin says and Trixie nods her head in agreement with Gin. Alexis smiles at how much Trixie and Gin both have grown up.

"Um Gin if I may. There's a huge metal abandoned ship not far from here but it will take probably until around dark to get it could serve as a place to stop and rest and it's big enough to hold everyone." Alexis suggests.

"Sounds good but how will you lead us their considering you can't really even walk right now?" Gin asks.

"Smith will have to lead Gin but I can tell him the direction to go in." Alexis says.

"Aright let's get going then." Gin says. After about a couple of hours the group comes upon a giant abandon ship and go inside. Smith goes down under the deck with the others while still carrying Alexis on his back. Smith lays Alexis down and then lays beside her. Hyena decides to lay near Alexis and Smith. Gin, Luke, and Trixie then come over and lay down besides and near Alexis and Smith. After a while everyone falls asleep. After a little while of being asleep Alexis starts growling in her sleep and thrashing around in her sleep waking those that are sleeping beside, next to, and near her.

*Alexis's dream*

"Your a weakling." A black bear says. Alexis growls.

"They died because of you and you let it happen." The black bear says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they need you. You are weak. Your a coward." The bear says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. The bear chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get killed by the bears,

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

*Your weak.* The bear says before slashing Alexis in the back making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis looks to see her closest friends looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Sorry guys go back to sleep it was only a nightmare." Alexis says. The group does as Alexis tells them to do and Alexis falls asleep laying beside of Smith.


	5. Teaching Hyena and Gin's decision

The next day after everyone deciding to stop for the day to get some rest at an old abandoned boat near the river and after Alexis's wounds are healed Alexis decides to take Hyena out on her early morning walk with her. Hyena decides to get a little closer to Alexis as they walk trusting her a little more than everyone else considering she saved him from getting killed by the Kia brothers even though she has threatened to break his neck open. Alexis starts to snarl a bit not exactly wanting Hyena close to her but then sops snarling and rolls her eyes knowing it's just where he feels like she will at least try to be a friend to him and trying to show him some kindness.

"So what is the reason you got me up so early and wanted me to come with you on your walk doesn't Smith usually come with you on your walks?" Hyena asks.

"You'll see and yes he does normally but I thought I would let him sleep." Alexis says.

"So Alexis thanks again for getting Gin and the others to let me back into the pack." Hyena says.

"Your welcome. Just do us both a favor and don't make me regret otherwise your going to regret it as well." Alexis says warningly.

"Trust me I won't." Hyena says.

"Were here." Alexis says stopping at a open little field with brown grass and some bold patchy areas from lacking water. Hyena looks around a bit confused.

"Alexis why exactly is it you chose this place?" Hyena asks still confused.

"Hyena you remember how Sniper treated you and how you decided you wanted to redeem yourself." Alexis says.

"Yes I remember." Hyena says.

"Look at the bald patch of ground your standing on." Alexis says. Hyena does as he is told a little confused.

"Fire is a killer." Alexis says.

"And sometimes things that are left behind can grow better than the generation before them." Alexis says putting her paw on some dirt.

"If given the chance." Alexis says as she pulls her paw back moving some dirt with it revealing a little tree sapling. Hyena lowers his head and watches Alexis as she pulls the dirt back with her paw.

"Wow I never knew that." Alexis says." Hyena says.

"It's a wonder how you ever made it into the Ohu army pack in the first place you act like such a coward sometimes but you are good person I'll give you that much." Alexis says. Hyena then chuckles.

"So how exactly is it you knew I wasn't lying? And that I really did want a second chance?" Hyena asks.

"For one you were scared. Two you seemed like you were telling the truth. Three I know you weren't stupid enough to try and betray us again because if you did you would have been killed if so." Alexis says.

"You can tell that I wasn't lying from all that?" Hyena asks a little amazed.

"Yes. And I can tell your not lying because of your heart beat. When a person is lying their heart beats differently then when they're telling the truth." Alexis says.

"Wow and how can you hear my heart beat?" Hyena asks.

"I have extremely good hearing and sense of smell remember?" Alexis asks.

"Yea I remember you told everyone that back when you caught them four female elk for all of us to eat back in that field. Isn't that when you got attacked by those wolves trying to defend our food and you nearly drowned in the process?" Hyena asks. Alexis chuckles slightly embarrassed at Hyena pointing out she got her ass beat by a couple of wolves.

"Did ya have to say it like that?" Alexis asks still a little embarrassed as she lowers her head showing that she is embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed you know." Hyena says.

"Huh?" Alexis says looking up at Hyena.

"Your shouldn't be embarrassed for fighting to protect our food. Besides you were just caught off guard by them." Hyena says.

"I guess but I should have been able to take care of those wolves. But then again I wasn't even using my full strength I never am when I fight unless I have to and I underestimated those wolves. I should have been able to beat those wolves easily but instead I let myself get lose. When I am I going to learn to think before I act?" Alexis says to herself.

"You did what you had to do Alexis so don't blame yourself and besides I really admire, respect, and look up to you." Hyena says.

"For what? I don't really see any reason to admire, respect, or look up to me." Alexis says.

"I admire you because your everything I've wanted to be your strong and fearless and you have such good friends and I respect you because your so loyal to everyone and your never afraid to risk your life for a friend and I have always looked up to you because you act like a leader and a effective one at that a most hopeless and frightening situations. Your a really good person your the reason I decided to become a better dog you inspired me to become that. Your probably one of the best things that ever happened to the pack." Hyena says.

"Thanks. Hyena and to be honest your not really all that bad yourself." Alexis says.

"Really? You think so?" Hyena asks.

"Don't press your luck Hyena." Alexis says a little harsh.

"Sorry." Hyena says.

"But you are a pretty good dog when you want to be that is when your not letting someone like Sniper tell you what to do." Alexis says. Hyena looks at Alexis kindly.

"Thanks for again for getting the others to let me back into the pack Alexis. I can see why Smith likes you so much. You two are a really good match." Hyena says. Alexis smiles and blushes slightly.

"Do you like Smith that way Alexis?" Hyena asks.

"Yea I do." Alexis says.

"Well you should tell him it would make him probably the happiest dog in the world." Hyena says. Alexis nods knowing Hyena is right.

"Hyena you said you wanted a second chance with me well you got." Alexis says. Hyena wags his tail. Alexis and Hyena then walk back to the others and once they arrive the others are awake. Smith and Gin come running over. Hyena gets behind Alexis a little nervous where Gin and Smith come running over especially Gin and Smith. Gin where he is the leaders pup and Gin is a really good fighter and where Smith cares very much about Alexis and Trixie and would kill anyone who tried to hurt either one of them so Hyena is very careful around Alexis and Trixie.

"Out for a walk I see." Gin says.

"Yea and just for a little talk." Alexis says. Smith then shoots a glare at Hyena as he walks over to stand beside Alexis still a bit nervous.

"You better not hurt Alexis or Trixie otherwise I'll deal with you personally Hyena." Smith growls.

"Don't worry I won't besides I have no reason to even want to hurt them even if I wanted to. They have never done anything to me." Hyena says in a hurry afraid Smith is going to attack him. Smith snarls and goes to lay down. After a while the group learns of their being others dogs across the sea. Soon after learning about the dogs Gin soon wants to go after Ben tells him not to and Gin, Wilson, Chutora, Akatora, Kurotora, John, Akame, Alexis, and Smith decide to across the sea later that night and find the dogs and bring them back for Ben. As they are crossing the river Alexis stays close to Smith. After a while of swimming the group finally reaches their destination. Once on ground Alexis shakes off the water on her getting Smith and Akatora wet again after they already shook off the water that was on them.

"Hey!" Smith and Akatora yelp as they get soaked again. Alexis looks at the two with a slight smile and a bit of embarrassment.

"Sorry" Alexis says. Smith and Akatora give Alexis a annoyed look before shaking off the water on their fur again.

"Let's find a place to stop for the night everyone." Gin says and runs along with the others quickly following him. Alexis looks around as she is following the others getting a bit of a bad feeling as she is running almost as if they should not be they and that something will happen if they stay there. Alexis brushes off the feeling knowing that if something does happen it's her job to protect these dogs they are her pack now every much as Trixie is she must protect them no matter what she has to give up whether it be her life or something else she has to make sure they make it back to Ben and the others no matter what the cost is. Alexis keeps looking around as she is running unaware she is slightly snarling and growling.

"Are you ok Alexis? Is something wrong?" Akame asks noticing Alexis is growling and snarling while she is running. Alexis stops snarling and growling and looks at Akame wondering if she should tell the others that she is getting a bad feeling.

"No nothing is wrong I just don't exactly like this place that's all." Alexis says deciding that it is nothing and that she should just keep an eye up for trouble. Soon reachin a place to stop everyone lays down for the night. Alexis lays down beside Smith and Gin keeping a close watch on everyone as they sleep. Alexis looks at Gin as he sleeps reminding her of herself when she was younger. Alexis thinks to herself remembering how she would lead the other pups like a alpha and that babysitter Serena would often call Alexis little alpha because she would often act like her mother Luna and lead and take action like a leader over the other pups. Alexis then goes to sleep but stay a just barely awake enough to listen to the surroundings so no one will be able to sneak up on them while she is there.


	6. Meeting the fighting dogs

The next morning Alexis decides to go with Gin and Wilson to find some dogs soon meeting the fighting dogs.

"Gin 0nce I have gathered the fighting dogs I shall meet up with you all." Musashi says. Gin nods.

"Gin I'm going to head back ok and tell the others about this ok since you plan on staying a bit longer to check the town out ok." Alexis says. Gin nods. Alexis and takes off for the woods. After a while Alexis soon runs into a large group of dogs and gets jumped.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alexis asks trying not to snarl.

"Your coming with us." A dog says and gets ready to grab Alexis and Alexis grabs him and tosses him at a tree.

"Your going to have to fight me first." Alexis snarls and lunges at the dogs. One of the dogs bites Alexis in her side making her yelp and but the dog with her claws in the side leaving a big slash on him. The dog screams and then hits Alexis and sends her flying at the ground and hits I with a loud thud.

"You bastards. Where's the honor in ganging up on someone. Real honorable." Alexis snarls as she gets up.

"You little bitch!" A dog growls and grabs Alexis and sends her flying at a tree and knocks her out in the process of doing so.

"Little bitch. I wonder what the leader even wants with her anyways. I wish we could just kill her." One of the dogs say as he picks Alexis up.

"I know. But what in the world could the leader want with a wolf anyways?" One of the others dogs asks.

"Let's just get this mutt back to the base." The dog carrying Alexis says. The group nods and starts running. As the group leaves they notices they were being watched by three dogs and ends up taking one of them prisoner along with Alexis a the other two manage to escape as they were helped by a fighting dog.

*Meanwhile*

"Where is Alexis?" Smith asks seeing Gin and Wilson arrive without Alexis. Gin gives a confused look.

"Isn't she here with you all? She said she was going to come back here after we were able to get the fighting dog Bensizakura to join the pack but he is getting some others to join before he meets up with us." Gin says. Smith then get worried.

"I knew I should have went with you all this morning I shouldn't have let her go alone. If anything happened to her I won't forgive myself." Smith growls angry.

"Smith calm down I'm sure she is just out hunting or on a walk." John says. Smith looks at John. Musashi comes running up carrying Akatora and Chutora on his back and then lays them down.

"Akatora! Chutora! What the hell happened? Where's Kurotora?" Gin asks.

"We saw some dogs. They were after Alexis. They managed to knock her out. They said something about their leader wanting her for some reason. We tried to help her but we ended up getting our tails handed to us until Musashi saved us but they took Kurotora prisoner." Akatora says. Gin growls.

"That's it I'm going after her if anything happens to her I wont ever let myself live it down if I do." Smith snarls and tries to take off but John tackles him down and pins him.

"Let me go John! I have to go help Alexis!" Smith yells trying to get loose. Musashi comes over to John and Smith.

"Smith what good do you think your going to be able to do for Alexis right now? If you go after her right now your just going to end up getting captured along with her and Kurotora. Do you really think she would want that" John asks.

"No but I still don't want her to get hurt." Smith says.

"Listen to me. If you really care about Alexis and want to help her then wait until Musashi gets the rest of the fighting dogs and is able to help us save Alexis and Kurotora ok." John says.

"John is right. If you try to go and help her right now your just going to end up getting captured along with her and what good will that do. Just wait until I get the fighting dogs and I will help you save your friends until then just wait until I get back. You won't be of much use to Alexis or getting her back if you get captured ok." Musashi says. Smith sighs knowing they are right but growls slightly still wanting to go help Alexis. John then lets Smith up but keeps an eye on him knowing Smith is pissed off and ready to kill anyone or anything that tries to hurt or hurts Alexis right now. Smith then looks at Gin.

"Gin can you promise me something?" Smith asks. Gin nods.

"Whoever it is who their leader is I want to be the one who fights him. Can you promise me that you'll allow me that?" Smith asks still angry. Gin nods knowing why Smith is asking that.

"Don't worry Smith I anything happens to Alexis we'll all make sure they pay for it." Gin says.

"Thank you Gin." Smith sys. Gin nods.

"I will be back as soon as I can with some help from the other fighting dogs until then everyone wait for me here. I will try to bring as many fighters as I possibly can and can get." Musashi says before running off and heading back to the town to get some help from the other fighting dogs in the town and return as quickly as he can with help. Smith watches as the others lay down to rest where it is dark. Everyone but Gin and Smith lay down and considering that the two walk a little way away from the others. Gin looks at Smith knowing Smith is worried sick about Alexis and is wanting more than anything to go help her not caring about his own life.

"You really do care about her don't you Smith?" Gin asks.

"Yea I do. I don't care that she is a wolf. She is the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. I would love nothing more to see her happy and safe. I would really like to be her mate but I don't know I she will take me where I am a dog." Smith says.

"Don't worry Smith. If she really does care for you as much as you care for her then she won't care that your a dog. She'll care for you just the way you are." Gin says.

"Thanks Gin." Smith says. Gin nods.

"Smith if you don't mind me asking what are the reasons you care so much about Alexis for? Like what is it about her that you like?" Gin asks a bit curious. Smith blushes slightly at Gin's question.

"Well I love how she is so smart, caring, protective, motherly, forgiving, honest, and loyal. Ever since she has arrived we have spent pretty much everyday together getting to know each other more and more and the more I get to know her the more and more I care for her and the more I don't want to see her get hurt. And plus she has saved my life a couple of times since she has joined the pack like I have saved her life a couple of times." Smith says.

"Those are some pretty good reasons to like her." Gin says. Smith smiles.

"But I dare anyone or anything to hurt her while I am around or alive I will kill anyone or anything that hurts her and I won't hold back either when I do it. Ill make sure that what ever they do to her I'll send back at them ten fold. I made a promise to her that I would protect her and Hunter both especially her and that I would never turn on her at all and sitting here and doing nothing I am breaking that promise or at least I feel that I am breaking my promise to her to keep her safe and that I would never let anything happen to her no matter what." Smith says.

"Don't worry I'm sure that nothing will happen to Alexis besides we've all seen she is more than capable of handling herself if she has to. Besides we've all seen her snap when she is angry and get pretty dangerous when she is pissed off at someone or something." Gin says. Smith nods knowing Gin is right and that Alexis is extremely dangerous when she is pissed off or pushed past her snapping point and once she is pushed past her snapping point it is best not to get in her way or try to attack her or you'll end up regretting doing so.

"But if your really that content on going after her then I'm going to come with you." Gin says.

"No Gin you didn't make that promise to her I did. It isn't your concern." Smith says.

"I'm not going to let you go alone. I won't take a chance on you getting captured as well." Gin says. Smith sighs knowing trying win against Gin in a argument is a losing battle same with Alexis and himself because once they have their minds made up and set on something you might as well give up now because they aren't going to change their minds unless it is their own decision and not someone else's decision hat they are trying to get them to go with.

"So your not mad that I'm still wanting to go after Alexis even after John telling me that I shouldn't?" Smith asks.

"No I'm not mad. Besides if I cared about someone as much as you care Alexis I would be wanting to go after them too even after being told I shouldn't go after them." Gin says. Smith smiles knowing that he can count on Gin to help him.

"So you'll help me?" Smith asks. Gin nods. After deciding to sneak out even after being told they should wait for Bensizakura to get back with help from the other fighting dogs. Gin and Smith quietly sneak away from the others. Soon after an hour John notices that Smith and Gin are gone and quickly realizes that they are going after Alexis alone. John then quickly wakes everyone up and they head out looking for Smith and Gin knowing that if they don't find them they could get captured trying to help Alexis and Kurotora and could get them killed in the process of trying to help them.


	7. Protecting Alexis and showing true feeli

Alexis looks as she regains consciousness and sees a figure standing in front of her.

"Well. Well look who we have here. A little bitch who wandered too far away from her pack without any back up." The figure says. Alexis quickly realizes whose voice it is and gets up in a hurry but then falls back down sore and hurting from fighting those dogs.

"What do you want Sniper. Where am I?" Alexis snarls.

"Relax my dear. I just want to ask you something." Sniper says.

"Oh yea and what is that exactly?" Alexis growls.

"I want you to be my mate." Sniper says.

"That sounds more like a order than a question." Alexis snarls.

"I smell that mutt Smith's stench on you I won't stand for it. I'm not going to say it again nicely." Sniper threatens.

"Forget it. Not a chance. I would never agree to be your mate. I would rather be dead then be your mate. I love Smith too much to betray him ever." Alexis snarls.

"You love Smith? So that's why you act strange and protective around him all the time." Kurotora says. Alexis notices Kurortora is here and blushes slightly. Sniper growls.

"Shut up you mutt unless you want to die." Sniper growls.

"She may love Smith but it won't do her much good here by the time I'm done with her. Wolf law states that if she already has a mate that no one is able to claim her until her mate has left her or is dead. And soon she is going to be mine whether she wants to be or not. Besides even if the others arrive it won't do them any good." Sniper smirks. Alexis growls a bit in fear of not being able to let Smith know how she feels before it is too late and considering she is hurt and can't move her body well it will be too late before se will be able to tell him how she really feels about him.

"Hold her down and I will do the rest." Sniper orders three dogs. Alexis yelps when one of the dogs grabs her by the neck and the other two grab her front paws and hold her down. Alexis closes her eyes knowing their is nothing she can do in this position. Just as Sniper is about to enter Alexis he gets tackled and sent flying at a tree. Once hitting the tree he yelps. The other three dogs let go of Alexis and get back quickly. Alexis realizes who tackled Sniper and it was Smith. While Gin is helping Kurotora Smith jumps in front of Alexis pissed off at Sniper.

"Gin! Smith! Get away! It's a trap!" Kurotora yells.

"No we won't leave you two here!" Gin yells.

"Idiots! Get away while your still able to please!" Alexis yells. Gin then gets tackled and sent flying at some crates. Alexis growls angry.

"Gin!" Smith, Alexis, and Kurotora yell. Alexis then sees Smith attack Sniper and get bit in the shoulder and immediately gets pissed off. The group then hears barking and realize it is the group that came with Gin, Alexis, Kurotora, and Smith.

"It's the others." Alexis says trying to stand and soon manages to stand on her own four feet. Smith then gets thrown at a tree and gets stunned by the blow. Alexis sees this and her eyes instantly go a blood red from anger and then lets out a ferocious howl of rage. Almost all the dogs that hear Alexis's howl stop in fear. Sniper then attacks Smith and pins him by the throat and soon finds it a big mistake. Alexis then attacks two dogs with her plant powers hitting one in the back and sends one flying at a wall and then tackles Sniper off of Smith and then throws Sniper once she has him in her grip. Smith watches as Alexis eyes return to their normal purple color. Smith gets up and then along side the others attacks some of the dogs.

"Stop fighting right now. Otherwise I'll break his neck." Sniper threatens as he slightly bites down a bit around Kurotora's neck making him yelp in pain.

"Everyone stop! Stop fighting." Gin says. Everyone stops fighting. As Smith gets pinned by his neck Sniper grabs Alexis by the neck and leads her towards the building. A dog then attacks Sniper. Alexis recognizes who the dog is and sees it is Bill a dog her mother once introduced her to when she was young.

"Lay off I wont allow these kinds of methods." Bill says. The dogs do as they are told and release the ohu soldiers. Just then Musashi arrives with a big group of fighting dogs.

"Have you heard of them, Bill?" Musashi asks.

"Yes but their commander here tells me they are here to take over this area." Bill says.

"No he is not our commander he is traitor!" Gin yells.

"Shut up I am still your commander!" Sniper snaps.

"Don't talk to our leader like that unless you want to loose a limb!" Alexis growls.

"This seems to be a internal fight. Shall we not let them fight it out themselves." Musashi says.

"Sure." Bill says.

"Fight me! Man to man!" Gin yells. Gin then realizes what he just said.

"As you wish." Sniper snarls. Sniper then tackles Gin and then pins him by the neck.

"Gin!" The group yells. Alexis and John try to help but Smith and Akame stop them.

"Wait you two. Let them fight." Akame says. Alexis growls along with John but nod and watch.

"Watch you lot. I'm going to break your leader's neck." Sniper growls."

"Can I really stand by and watch this happen. I'm a wolf for crying out loud it's my job to protect my pack. Wolves are fearless we are not afraid to die for our packs. Why the hell am I just standing here like this Gin needs help." Alexis thinks to herself. Alexis then notices Gin's collar and Sniper with his teeth on that if he does bite down Sniper won't kill Gin but he'll break the collar.

"Die you brat!" Sniper growls before biting down and making what sounds like a breaking sound.

"He broke his neck!" Smith yells.

"Why you! I'll kill you!" John yells and gets ready to attack Sniper.

"Wait John." Gin yells seeming to be ok stopping John.

"Sniper. You will get to know the reason why I am called Gin the shooting star!" Gin yells and attacks Sniper soon beating him and pinning him on a tree branch by his collar.

"Well done Gin!" Smith yells.

"Nicely done." Alexis says.

"Sniper I am giving you one more chance to make up for your past think about it." Gin says before thanking Musashi and Bill for the help.

"No I am not on your side yet." Bill says. Alexis growls.

"Bill if your wanting a fight then I shall be your opponent." Alexis says as she walks in front of Gin and lowers her head revealing her howling wolf head birthmark in doing so. Bill notices the birthmark an realizes who this wolf is.

"Relax I don't want to fight dear princess of the Silver Moon pack." Bill says a bit mockingly. Alexis growls.

"I see you remember who I am." Alexis says calming down.

"You two know each other?" Gin asks.

"Yea he is a friend of my mother Luna." Alexis says.

"Gin I would like to accompany you and your pack on your journey seeing as Alexis the great daughter of Luna and Logan the two greatest assassins that ever lived trust you then I see that it is fine for me to trust you." Bill says. Alexis smiles slightly. Gin nods.

"Let's get moving everyone." Gin says. After gaining more fighters Gin and his pack head back to their base to rest for a couple of days before deciding to go look for more fighters. Once arrive back Alexis decides to lay beside a tree along with Smith deciding to lay down beside her and watch over her as she sleeps. While falling asleep Alexis feels and knows that she is safe with Smith and always will be. Smith watches Alexis fall asleep and knows that he has to tell her tomorrow no matter what. All the dogs look at Smith and Alexis knowing those two care very deeply about each other and pity the poor animal or human that tries to separate the two as it would be a big mistake.


	8. A wonderful night alone together

The next night after Alexis regains her strength Smith decides to take Alexis out on a walk alone with him. While walking Alexis notices that something is bothering Smith.

"Smith is something wrong? You look like something is bothering you." Alexis asks.

"Oh, it's nothing Alexis." Smith says not really wanting Alexis to feel guilty or something .

"Smith. Come on I know something is wrong. You can't hide it from me. Just tell me what is on your mind ok Smith." Alexis says a bit annoyed knowing Smith is trying to hide that something was wrong.

"Well it's just I thought I was going to lose you to Sniper the other day and I was worried sick. I broke my promise to you to keep you safe by letting Sniper and those dogs hurt you yesterday." Smith says. Alexis frowns slightly knowing that getting caught was her own fault.

"Smith don't feel that was your fault because it wasn't I was the one who was foolish enough to stay put when should have ran. So don't feel that it was your fault because it wasn't." Alexis says.

"Smith I care about you and I don't want to ever see you get hurt especially because of me." Alexis says blushing slightly.

"I care about you too in fact I love you and I don't ever want to lose you. I would give my life up over you in a heart beat." Smith says.

"I feel the same way about you Smith." Alexis says. Smith then knows Alexis feels exactly the same way about him and then walks over beside Alexis and licks Alexis neck making her exhale and breath a little heavy. Smith then uses one of his front paws to gently push Alexis down and onto her right side. Alexis stretches out her neck and lets Smith do as he pleases. Every little while Alexis moans quietly making Smith smirk. After a little while of licking Alexis's neck Smith bites down enough to leave a mark on Alexis making her whine a little bit in pleasure and pain. Smith stops for a moment and looks at Alexis to see if she is ok.

"Please Smith keep going I'm alright." Alexis says. Smith nods and nudges Alexis in her hind left leg to lift it up. Alexis lifts her hind left leg up and Smith sticks his head between her legs and puts one of his front legs over Alexis other hind leg and lets Alexis put her hind leg she has lifted on his shoulder for support. Smith then starts licking making Alexis moan in pleasure and after a while of this Smith then moves to behind Alexis and gently moves her tail with his paw and then sticks his snout near Alexis's entrance and starts licking and gently sticking his tongue in and out of her. Alexis grips the ground with her claws. Alexis then uses her tail to let Smith know to stop. Smith stops a little confused and worried he did something she did not like. Alexis then tackles Smith down onto his back and then licks his muzzle letting him know she wants to have some fun as well. Alexis moves down to between Smiths hind legs and notices his rock hard erection. Alexis smiles and then licks his manhood and then sucking it making Smith grunt in approval. After a little while of this Smith decides it's time to stop playing around and begin the real thing and then motions for Alexis to get up and bow down. Alexis gets up and does what Smith motioned for her to do and waits for Smith. Smith puts his front paws on Alexis hips and stops and looks Alexis in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Smith asks. Alexis nods knowing it will hurt at first but the pain will go away. Smith nods back and gently pushes himself into Alexis knowing it is going to hurt her. Alexis whines at the pain. Smith waits for Alexis before he continuing. Alexis looks at Smith giving Smith the ok signal to continue. Smith then continues slowly and gently at first soon picking up speed and force. After a few good thrusts Smith cums along with Alexis. As Smith is cumming inside of Alexis she feels something warm in her stomach and instantly knows she could end up being a mother from this experience with Smith but it will be best to keep it hid until it is certain. Smith then pulled out and collapsed alongside Alexis.

"Alexis would you like to be my mate?" Smith asks.

"I'd love to Smith." Alexis says slightly tired. Smith notices Alexis is worn out from what they did and gets up.

"Come on we should take a dip in the lake and get cleaned off and then head back. At least that way the others hopefully won't know about this and won't know until we are both ready to tell them." Smith says. Alexis nods in agreement and the two jump into the lake and clean off an then head back to the others. Once arriving back Alexis notices some of the others are up. Smith goes over and lays down and heads to sleep and once he does Akame comes over to Alexis.

"I see you two finally claimed each other." Akame says quietly enough for only he and Alexis to hear. Alexis blushes slightly a bit shocked and curious how Akame knows what she and Smith did.

"How did you know?" Alexis asks quietly.

"You two smell of sweat and hormones." Akame says quietly.

"Oh." Alexis says.

"Don't worry I won't tell the others unless you and Smith want me to or unless they just find out on their own." Akame says quietly.

"Thanks Akame. We don't really plan on telling the others until either after the battle or once we get back to Ben and the others but it will probably be when we get back to Ben though." Alexis says quietly.

"I'm happy for the two of you. I know you two will make good mates." Akame says quietly.

"Thanks Akame." Alexis says quietly.

"But you should know that if you end up having pups it will slow you down same with getting pregnant but the pups will slow you down more though because you'll have to stay put and not be traveling ok." Akame says quietly. Alexis nod knowing Akame is right.

"Also if you do have pups and you need someone to watch them why your on a hunt or something I'd be happy to help." Akame says quietly.

"Thanks and I'll be sure to let you know if I need the help." Alexis says quietly. After talking or a while longer Alexis and Akame go and lay down and go to sleep.


	9. Meeting the strongest dog in the world

The next day after learning of their being a very strong called Benizakura in town Gin decides to meet this dog and takes Wilson, Smith, and Alexis with him to meet the dog.

"Hey Gin out of curiosity here how do you plan on getting the dog to join us? I'm not doubting you or anything but I'm just curious though." Alexis asks.

"I plan on making it to where he will have to meet me again." Gin says. Alexis shakes her head a bit annoyed with Gin's answer knowing he could get hurt but knows Gin is capable of proving her wrong. After finding the dog Alexis watches Gin and stays ready to help him I she needs to. After a while Gin soon gives the dog a reason to want to meet again and then he, Alexis, Smith, and Wilson run off back to the others. Once they get their Alexis catches a faint scent of Cross and lets the others now she is going to go look around for a bit. Smith looks at Alexis knowing she smells something and is wanting to go check it out.

"Alexis wait." Smith says. Alexis stops walking getting ready to run and turns around to face Smith.

"Yes Smith?" Alexis asks.

"Be careful ok and be sure to come back safely." Smith says. Alexis nods.

"And if you run into any trouble be sure to come straight back or howl ok." Smith says.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Alexis says before running off soon out of sight of the others. Alexis quickly looks around for Cross as her scent gets stronger knowing that she is somewhere around that she must have followed them. While searching Alexis catches the scent of Benizakura the strongest dog in the world that they are trying to recruit but ignores it being more concerned with Cross and whether or not she is ok and why she followed them. After a while Alexis soon sees Cross a few yards away and sees she is unconscious and that a boy and Benizakura is with her. Alexis growls as the boy picks Cross up and starts to walk off with her and Benizakura walking beside him. Alexis decides to follow them to see where they are going and where they are taking Cross. Alexis follows closely while using her plant powers to hide her scent so the Benizakura won't know she is their unless she gives him a reason to know she is their. After a while of following them Alexis sees the boy put Cross on a chain in a kennel with Benizakura and lay her down where she is still unconscious. Alexis goes over to the kennel after waiting for a while for Cross to wake and manages to find a way in just as Cross is waking up. Benizakura growls seeing Alexis but then stops as she goes over to Cross and seeing that Cross isn't growling he calms down.

"Young lady, are you awake now?" Benizkaura asks. Alexis eyes the dog sitting next to Cross knowing she won't be able to get the chain off of her.

"Where am I? Who are you? Alexis why are you here?" Cross asks as she yanks at the chains.

"I'm here because I noticed you were unconscious and that this dog and his human found you and I followed to make sure you wouldn't get hurt." Alexis says calmly.

"Don't worry. My master likes you." Benizakura says. Alexis growls not necessarily wanting to trust the dog.

"That I don't care about! Where am I?" Cross asks.

"Aren't you glad that you survived?" Benizakura asks.

"You talked in your sleep. You are on Shikoku." Benizakura says.

"Shikoku? So I made it! That also explains why Alexis is here." Cross says.

"Was it you that saved me? Thank you." Cross says.

"But could you remove my chains?" Cross asks.

"Please we need to get to the others." Alexis says.

"Why such an hurry, girls?" Benizakura asks laying down.

"Tell me what it is. I am old but I can probably help you." Benizakura says. Alexis and Cross nod and decide to tell the old dog. Alexis and Cross told Benisakura everything.

"That was an exciting story. I think I know where tiger stripped puppy is." Benizakura says.

"Do you really mean that?" Cross asks.

"I am certain. He is an eager devil just as I was when I was at his age." Benizakura says. Alexis then catches a strong scent that belongs to Gin letting her know he is somewhere close.

"Benizakura! Is Gin here?" Cross asks.

"He doesn't fear anything. He is going to challenge me." Benizakura says before running out of the kennel. Alexis watches worried but stays put next to Cross.

"No! Don't fight against him!" Cross yells. Benizakura stops and looks at Cross.

"He is an warrior that are representing his pack! It is the polite thing to kill him like an real male." Benizakura says before running out of the kennel. Alexis growls hearing what was just said. Alexis then notices Gin is outside the kennel.

"Benizakura! I have come to claim my debt!" Gin says.

"Gin run! Runaway!" Alexis yells. Gin looks and sees Alexis and Cross.

"Run! He is highly dangerous!" Cross yells.

"Cross! Alexis! What are you two doing here?" Gin asks.

"We'll talk later! Run for your life!" Cross yells.

"I have been waiting for you puppy! It is brave of you to come alone! Where is your pack?" Benizakura yells standing on the roof of the kennel.

"Benizakura! it is me your in debt to. Join my pack!" Gin yells.

"I have been told by Alexis and Cross. How are you going to convince me?" Benizakura asks.

"Fight, if I have to." Gin says.

"Idiot! Don't you know who he is?" Cross asks.

"Yes. And that is the reason why we need him." Gin says.

"Benizakura, I want to ask you a favor." Gin says.

"If... if I die here I want you to take over the leadership of the pack." Gin says.

"I will promise you that. I will see how much your courage is worth!" Benizakura says before lunging at Gin and head butting him and sending him flying and hitting a tree with a thud. Gin then gets back up. Benizakura charges at Gin and grabs his throat and throwing him at the kennel wall and breaking it. Gin lands on the floor of the kennel. Cross and Alexis run over to Gin.

"Stop! Nothing will get better if you die here!" Cross yells pulling at the chains.

"Watch out!" Benizakura yells.

"Are you dragging a of pregnant bitch into the battlefield, and you call yourself a male?" Benizakura asks. Gin then gets up and looks at Cross.

"Cross! I see!" Gin says.

"Cross is it Ben's puppies?" Gin asks as he walks out of the kennel.

"Benizakura! As long as you don't accept me as a male, I can't withdraw from this battle!" Gin says.

"Ben, put me in charge, and he trusted me as a male!" Gin says.

"Gin! Don't do it!" Alexis yells.

"No, Alexis. I know what I am doing." Gin says.

"I am willing to throw away my life for our goal!" Gin yells.

"Gin! Gin!" Cross yells but it proves to be no good.

"He is thinking of dieing... So calm... He is a real male." Benizakura thinks to himself. Gin and Benizakura then charge at each other and start fighting. Benizakura soon has Gin pinned.

"Damn it!" Gin yells.

"Stop! The fight is over!" Cross yells.

"No! Not yet!" Gin yells.

"What are you saying, stupid!" Cross yells.

"Right Benizakura? I am still alive." Gin says.

"This excited have I not been in years. I was mistaken about you." Benizakura says.

"What do you mean?" Gin asks.

"I accept your courage." Benizakura says before getting off of Gin and looking at the kennel.

"That little piece that is left of my life, I am giving to you puppy!" Benizakura says before biting and breaking the chain holding Cross. Alexis and Cross then get out of the kennel and start to run up the hill with Gin and Benizakura. Once back with the others Gin and the rest of his group get on their way after Cross explaining to them.


	10. Getting back to Ben

After traveling a long ways the group finally reaches where they were head but once they get their find Ben and the others trapped in a pit as it starts raining. Alexis growls lowly seeing her friends trapped in the pit with Trixie surrounded by other dogs. Gin then jumps down into the pit.

"Are you going to fight me?! Gin?! From Ohu?!" Gin yells. Alexis then leads some of the pack down into the pit that didn't follow Gin's way down.

"Gin. He came." Ben says.

"Alexis! Daughter of the two greatest assassins in the world." Alexis says jumping beside Gin snarling ready to fight if need be.

"We're enough for you!" Akatora says jumping down .

"Three brothers from Kai!" Chutora says jumping down beside Akatora.

"Bring it on!" Kurotura says.

"Akame!" Akame shouts jumping down.

"Kirikaze!" Kirikaze shouts jumping down beside Akame.

"Jinnai!" Jinnai shouts jumping down beside Akame and Kirikaze.

"I am Benizakura, Mutsu's true king!" Benizakura yells as he walks stands in front of Moss, the little puppy that the pack took in, and Ben.

"You made it!" Ben yells. Gin then jumps over to Ben. Alexis runs over to Trixie with Smith right beside of her.

"Are your eyes alright?" Gin asks.

"Where is Cross?" Ben asks.

"In a safe place." Gin says.

"Well done." Ben says as they notices the other pack comes running down to attack.

"They're coming!" Gin yells. Alexis growls staying close to Trixie during the violent battle as well as keeping an eye on Smith. Alexis then notices that Gin goes after one of the other pack leaders.

"Leave him to me! He killed Terry!" Ben says and Gin lets the dog go before attack another dog. Alexis stops fighting as the dogs start to retreat.

"No! Stop fighting!" Ben says looking up at something out of the pit. Alexis looks to where Ben is looking at and sees something.

"Ben?" Moss asks.

"What is it?" Akatora asks.

"Look up!" Ben says as lightning lights up their surroundings causing them to see four huge shadowy figures. Alexis growls viciously as she and the others see the figures are bears and that one of they are holding something.

"What are they holding?" Gin asks looking at the bears. Alexis and the others then realize that what the bears are holding is Terry as they toss his body into the air.

"Terry!" Ben thinks. Alexis and the others all but Gin stop in fear. Trixie whines afraid.

"Generals... that is our real enemy!" One of the four generals of the other pack says. Alexis growls enraged. Alexis and the others then see Gin climbing up out of the pit.

"After Gin!" Ben says as he and the others run after Gin following him out of the pit.

"They are climbing up the cliff! What unbelievable courage!" One of the generals says watching Alexis and the others.

"They are fighting against bears! What are we doing?" One of the generals says.

"Males! Follow the warriors from Ohu!" One of the generals says as he and his pack now join the warriors from Ohu in their goal against the bears and help fight the bears who killed their friend Terry. After a ferocious battle the bears are finally killed and the rain finally quits.

"Terry didn't die in vain. He managed to unite us." Ben says standing with the pack. Ben then tells Alexis, Gin, and those that were not with he and the others that the generals of the other pack are Kisaragi, Uzuki, Hazuki, and Minazuki.

"Ben, will you forgive us even after killing Terry?" Kisaragi asks.

"It wasn't you that killed him." Uzuki says.

"We didn't strike the death blow but we forced him into it!" Kisaragi says.

"Kisaragi.. I saw! It was the bear that killed Terry!" Akame says.

"Don't let this anger be for nothing!" Ben says.

"Ben, I beg you! Take us with you!" Kisaragi says.

"Males! Are you with me?" Kisaragi asks. The dogs all nod.

"Well said, Kisaragi. We swear that Terry's death wasn't for nothing." Ben says.

"Together will we take Akakabuto!" Kisaragi says. They all then howl and start to head back to Cross and then to their leader.


	11. Meeting the entire pack leader Riki

After getting all the recruits they can they soon prepare to go back to their leader. Alexis notices Ben standing on a rock looking up at the moon.

"Finally... it is time!" Ben thinks to himself.

"Is there a country beyond the ocean in Mutsu?" Gin asks.

"Yes, Hokkaido." Kisaragi says. Alexis looks at Trixie who is yawning.

"Go to sleep little one I will carry you if we go to be on the move." Alexis says. Trixie nods sleepily and goes to sleep between Alexis's front legs with her head on Alexis's right paw.

"It is probably best to look for males there before we move on to Ohu." Kisaragi says.

"Kisaragi is right. The more we are, the better." Akatora says.

"Hokkaido?" Gin asks. Alexis notices Gin getting that look in his eyes again. Moss then starts chuckling.

"That look again, Gin?" Moss asks.

"You look like you want to examine everything in this world." Moss says as he starts to walk over to Gin.

"It was that look that gathered us all." Moss says.

"Isn't that right, Benizakura?" Moss asks.

"Yeah, that's right." Benizakura says.

"Then I will go to Ben and tell him that we're going to Hokkaido." Moss says.

"You don't need to." Ben says coming over to everyone.

"We don't have time." Ben says getting everyone's attention.

"Why?" Akatora asks.

"Look at the moon." Ben says.

"It's more than half full. In 10 days will it be full." Ben says.

"And then.. then shall we fight against Akakabuto!" Ben says.

"The journey is over when the moon is half... today." Ben says.

"We can only hope that John has gotten ahold of some reinforcements." Ben says. Alexis then wakes up Trixie so they can be on the move back to their meeting place. Alexis looks around while she is running through the woods with the others taking in her surroundings and taking in the scents.

"Stop, everybody!" Gin yells as he stops running. Alexis looks at Gin wondering if something maybe wrong.

"Gin? We don't have time to rest." Ben says. Gin then looks back at Cross and Alexis who are breathing hard.

"Ben, let Cross and Alexis rest for a little. A little delay we can make up for." Gin says.

"Perfect, Gin. The old man thanks you." Moss says.

"I was just going to ask for a rest." Moss says

"Or do you want me to die before the battle?" Moss asks. Trixie then runs over to Gin and smiles at him receiving a smile from him back.

"Misty Mountains, don't tease Ben." Musashi says.

"I will go and look around a little." Gin says.

"I will go with Gin." Trixie says. Gin looks at Trixie and smiles causing her to blush a little and smile back. Alexis smiles noticing the two puppies have a crush on each other as they run off. Alexis then sits down with Smith and helps keep an eye on everyone. Alexis then sees the dog Oliver the one who helped them the one who Cross calls a friend walk over to Ben.

"Ben, we cant take Cross with us anymore. I will take care of her." Oliver says.

"Oliver..." Ben says.

"Are you going to ride in the human cars again?" Moss asks.

"Yes. And we will catch up with you in Ohu." Oliver says.

"Thanks, Oliver." Ben says. Oliver chuckles.

"It's easy for me as well." Oliver says.

"Totally right!" Smith says. Alexis rolls her eyes playfully at Smith. Everyone then laughs a little bit. Alexis then notices Trixie and Gin over by a bush and smiles at the two.

"You prefer a son, Ben?" Moss asks.

"Well..." Ben says. Alexis rolls her eyes annoyed with guys preferring sons because of them thinking girls are bitches and they are only good for breeding and helping hunt and watching over pups.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of." Moss says.

"All males want a son that will follow in his footsteps." Moss says.

"Just like my Jaguar." Moss says.

"Now when you have left your life in someone else hands you really want to leave an offspring when you die. Or?" Moss says.

"It is only the demon from Misty Mountains that babbles. Sometimes... I would have liked it if Jaguar was younger." Moss says as he lays down.

"Look. He is a real male. But I cant ask him to leave the pack and survive alone." Moss says.

"Moss." Musashi says. Everyone then stands up hearing something in the distance.

"What is it? Landslide?" Akatora asks.

"No. There can't be any landslides from there!" Akame says. Gin then jumps up onto a branch in a tree. Alexis then follows Gin's lead by summoning her solid white wings and flying up into the air to see what is going on.

"What?!" Gin says.

"Who are they?" Gin asks as everyone sees it is a pack of dogs.

"What in the world is that?" Alexis asks herself as she flies back down to the ground and her wings go away.

"It is them! We've found them. Here comes Hakuro from Hokkaido!" The lead dog yells. Alexis snarls getting defensive. The pack then stops. Gin then jumps down out of the tree and lands beside Trixie.

"Who are they?" Akatora asks.

"What a number?" Chutora asks.

"It was they who made the rumble." Moss says.

"I have been looking for you, Leader of Ohu. Come forward!" Hakuro says.

"How do you know of the Leader?" Ben asks.

"Young man, this is Mutsu. Ohu is further down to the south." Musashi says.

"I don't know who you are, but impolite behavior can cost you your life!" Musashi says. Alexis gives a warning snarl to the other pack getting most of the dogs attention on her.

"Are we not in Ohu?" Hakuro asks.

"I told you that, boss! You are too rash!" A dog says. Alexis rolls her eyes thinking dumb dog.

"They are good males. We can't leave them here!" Hakuro says. Alexis growls.

"We are taking them with us as an gift to the Leader of Ohu!" Hakuro says as he then charges at Gin and tries pins him down.

"Wait!" Gin yells as he grabs Hakuro by the neck and throws him away from him.

"Well done, puppy!" Hakuro says.

"What are you saying? I am one of Ohu's Leaders!" Gin yells.

"Who are you? Where are you from? And what do you want?" Ben asks.

"I see that is how the situation is!" Hakuro laughs. Alexis growls as she rolls her eyes at the dog.

"Now you will have to excuse my mistake." Hakuro says.

"We are dogs from Hokkaido. We crossed the ocean over to here yesterday. We heard a rumor about Ohu's Leader gathering males. But he never came to us, so went out by ourselves." Hakuro says.

"From Hokkaido?" Gin asks.

"Excuse me.. it was us who were impolite." Ben says as he bows.

"Ben bows.. that proud dog..." Moss thinks.

"So you are the leader for this pack." Hakuro says.

"I am pluton commander Ben." Ben says.

"It is not easy to bow to an stranger in front of your own males. A good commander. I like you. Raise your head." Hakuro says.

"I am Hakuro from Kitami. These are my brothers. Use them as you wish." Hakuro says.

"Thanks, Hakuro." Ben says.

"Unbelievable! We just got twice as many!" Gin says. Hakuro then jumps and pins Gin. Alexis and Trixie both growl and lower their heads.

"You got me just now. A Hokkaido-greeting. What do you think?" Hakuro says. Everyone then laughs before getting on their way again.

*Time skip*

As everyone finishes arriving Alexis looks around amazed by how many dogs there are.

"This should be one of Akakabuto's outposts. We shouldn't be able to gather here. Everything is thanks to the Leader who has protected this place with his life!" Ben says.

"Ben, the moon will show itself soon." Moss says.

"Watch the moon and close you eyes! Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Ben says. Alexis does as Ben said as she sees Smith and the others closing their eyes.

"Leader! We're back!" Ben says seeing a dog on the rock and starts to cry.

"Open your eyes, everybody!" Ben yells. Alexis and the others open their eyes to see a dog standing on the cliff.

"That is Riki our Leader Alexis." Smith says quietly. Alexis nods.

"Is it him... the Leader?" Akame asks. Everyone then starts crying.

"Leader, look at yourself. You must have been through a lot!" Ben says.

"Well done, Ben!" Riki says.

"Welcome, everybody! I thank you! Listen on me!" Riki says.

"Those mountains are the Twinpass, it is there Akakabuto lives! His defenses are like steel! The mountains will flow with blood! But not ours! Akakabuto's blood!" Riki yells. Oliver then comes running over to Ben happy.

"They have been born! Ben, they look just like you!" Oliver says happily. Alexis, Smith, Trixie, and some of the other dogs go to see Cross and the puppies. Ben then looks at the Leader and the back over to Cross and then back at the Leader again.

"Ben, why do you hesitate? Go and be happy with your puppies!" Riki says.

"Even I want to be glad about the lives that have been born this day!" Riki says.

"It is for this new life that we are fighting!" Riki says.

"We are going to deliver justice with our own paws!" Riki says.


	12. The first fight

Later on that night Alexis goes with Smith as they notice Gin running off after everyone has went to bed and catch up to him.

"Gin! Where are you going?" Smith asks as he and Alexis keep running after Gin.

"Follow!" Gin yells. Alexis growls annoyed with Gin but knows he has a good heart even if he is stubborn. Alexis begins to worry a little as she sees lightning and the winds start picking up. They all three then stop at a cliff.

"Look! This is the back of the Twin Pass." Gin says.

"What a fall!" Smith says.

"No kidding I don't think even I could survive a fall into that." Alexis says. Alexis, Gin, and Smith then notice the leader up on a rock.

"The leader! We shouldn't have... Gin was the one who..." Smith says.

"Watch out!" Riki says as he jumps down.

"You three are in the enemy's territory." Riki says. Alexis then sniffs the air knowing the leader is right.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Riki asks.

"You, then." Gin says.

"Answer!" Riki says. Alexis gets ready to snarl at Riki but pushes it back knowing he is the leader and she can't snarl at the leader.

"I wonder if you couldn't enter the fortress from the back..." Gin says.

"Please forgive him! Gin always come up with weird ideas..." Smith says.

"I thought about the exact same thing." Riki says.

"You are smart, as Ben says." Riki says.

"The leader and Gin came up with the same plan? Is it the ties of kinship? Maybe he's the leader's puppy!" Smith thinks to himself.

"I'll investigate." Gin says.

"Don't do anything by yourself! You have your order... And your mission to complete them!" Riki says.

"Come now, Gin!" Smith says.

"Ben has talked about you Gin and Alexis. You both have done good." Riki says. Gin smiles.

"It'll be battle tomorrow. Look!" Riki says.

"I've been waiting for this typhoon." Riki says.

"We meet tomorrow! I'll pray for you!" Riki says.

"You won't be disappointed, father!" Gin thinks to himself.

*Time skip*

The next morning all everyone gathers at a cliff.

"All males! Form up!" Riki yells. Alexis listens as the leader explains his plan. Alexis stands proudly beside Smith in the group she was put in with him and listens as Gin, Smith, and Akame were chosen

"Leaders! Everyone stand ready!" Riki says.

"The battle could begin!" Riki says.

"All males! Attack!" Riki yells.

"I hope Trixie will be ok with Cross and the pups. I also hope Hyena behaves since he decided to stay and help watch the pups. I wonder if Ben is going to join the fight?" Alexis thinks as she runs closely beside Smith.

"Gin! Don't die!" Akatora yells.

"You neither, Akatora! Gin yells. Everyone then stops seeing some bears. Alexis snarls.

"It's seven bears in the fortress. The leader is the bear from Miyagi, Madara!" Akame says.

"Last time he was in ambush and killed one. Now I want vengeance!" Smith says. Alexis then growls at what Smith said feeling aggressive.

"First group, you follow the skirmishers." Gin says.

"Hakuro's second group and Moss's third wait for the time being. Prepare the wave attack!" Gin says.

"Gin! Don't give it too much! You have Moss of Misty Mountains behind you!" Moss says.

"Thanks! Come!" Gin yells as he and the others start running as they see a bear in a tree and two other bears on the ground.

"First group! Attack!" Gin yells as he then attacks one of the bears by biting into it's snout between the eyes. some other dogs then start attacking the bear that Gin is attacking.

"Smith! Take the left! I'll take the right!" Akame says. Smith then does the same as Gin did with thr bear on the left with Alexis right behind him attacking the bear.

"This is for the old times!" Smith yells.

"Smith! Get away from him! Don't cling to him! He'll strike!" Gin says as he and Alexis jump away from the bears. The bear Smith was attacking then claws his back sending Smith to the ground screaming.

"Smith!" Alexis screams in fear as three bears then try to attack Smith but Gin grabs Smith and jumps away. Alexis growls with rage.

"Gin! You're surrounded!" Akame says.

"Claws everywhere!" Gin says.

"Gin! Hold onto me!" Smith says as he jumps himself and Gin to safety as the bears try to strike.

"It worked!" Smith says. Alexis's eyes then go red and she lets out a enraged howl catching the attention of a lot of the dogs. Alexis growls as she then breathes fire at two of the bears killing them before her eyes return to normal.

"This is for Smith!" Gin says as he attacks one of the bears again.

"First group! Attack!" Smith says as Alexis runs over to him. Alexis watches as the dogs kill the bear by ganging up on it. The rest of the bears then start to run away.

"Second group! Attack!" Gin yells.

"Smith was wounded. Can anyone replace him in the skirmish?" Gin asks.

"I volunteer." Hakuro says.

"Hakuro!" Gin says.

"I'm called "The Brown-bear slayer". Trust me." Hakuro says. Smith then manages to get up.

"Damn! I can't die before I've completed the mission!" Smith says.

"No Smith please your hurt!" Alexis says worried.

"I'll be fine. Besides I want to become a real male and I want to die as such." Smith says. Alexis then growls annoyed.

"Damn it! You idiotic, foolish, prideful, and stubborn dog! Don't you dare say you'll be fine because I know you won't! I'm not letting you continue in this battle even if it kills me! You are a real male! At least you are to me. Your my male and I don't want to lose you. I'll tell you the exact same thing my mother told me. Live to fight another day. Don't be foolish and throw away your life for nothing." Alexis says as she snaps. Smith shuts up after what Alexis said. Smith then falls to the ground. Gin runs over to Smith and Alexis.

"Lay still! Can anyone take care of him!" Gin asks.

"I can and will Gin. I will take Smith back to Cross and the others and remain with him. I can heal his wounds but they wont heal fast enough for him to fight." Alexis says. Gin nods and helps Alexis get Smith onto her back. Alexis then takes of running back to Cross and those that stayed behind.


	13. Having to be left behind

Alexis looks around as she carries Smith wishing she could stop for a few minutes but knows she has to get back quickly so she can take care of Smith's wounds. Just as Alexis goes to take off running at a faster pace she strips over a rock and twists her paw as she falls to the ground with Smith.

"Alexis are you ok?" Smith asks.

"Yes I think so." Alexis says as she tries to get up and starts to walk with a bit of a limp.

"Come on I will do my best to walk the rest of the way. I'm not letting you carry me or run with that paw. I will walk beside you the rest of the way back." Smith says. Alexis sighs and nods. After a while of walking the two make it back.

"What happened?" Hyena asks coming over.

"Smith got wounded. And on the way back I twisted my paw. Now where's a lake at? I'm going to try and heal Smith's wounds." Alexis says. Hyena then helps the two over to a near by lake.

"I can heal the wound but you will have to stay down for a few hours." Alexis says as she dips her paw in the water and heals her paw. Smith nods and lays down for Alexis to do what she has to do. After Alexis has her paw dripping wet from the water she places it gently on Smith's back and heals his wounds.

"I will go tell Cross and Trixie that you two are here." Hyena says.

"What about Ben?" Smith asks.

"Ben went to help in the fight." Hyena says before running off. Alexis then helps Smith over to a tree and the two lay down together and sleep.


	14. Those that survived

After returning Alexis notices that a bunch of dogs are gone including the pack leader Riki and Akaturo. Alexis then gets up with Smith and goes over to Gin and Ben.

"Did we win?" Alexis asks. Gin nods.

"Alexis I would like you and Smith to be leaders of this pack as Akame and John. That way this pack will not only have me as a leader it will have five." Gin says. Smith, Akame, and John agree to be leaders all but Alexis.

"Gin I will have to say thanks but no thanks for right now maybe hold that position open but for right now I think I'm good where I am at." Alexis says Gin nods understanding. Trixie then runs over to Gin happy to see him. Gin blushes slightly and smiles.

"Trixie since I'm leader of the pack and I'm going to need a mate would you like to be my mate?" Gin asks.

"Yes, I would love to Gin." Trixie says happily.


	15. Alexis's decision

The next day Alexis gets up early with Smith and goes for a walk.

"Listen Smith I got something I need to tell you." Alexis says.

"I'm leaving. I want you to take care of Trixie for me." Alexis says.

"What? Why?" Smith asks.

"I just don't feel like I belong here. I'm a wolf and this is a pack of dogs. Besides I'm different from everyone here. I need to leave and go my own way. I have to find out who I am." Alexis says.

"But I don't want you to leave." Smith says.

"Smith." Alexis sighs.

"Listen." Alexis says.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by High School Musical Gotta go my own way link to this song ( Gotta go my own way )***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _I gotta say_  
 _what's on my_  
 _mind_

 _Something about_  
 _us, doesn't seem_  
 _right, these days_

 _Live keeps_  
 _getting in the_  
 _way_

 _Whenever we try_  
 _somehow the plan,_  
 _is always rearranged_

 _It's so hard to say,_  
 _but I gotta do, what's_  
 _best for me, you'll be_  
 _okay_

 _I've got to_  
 _move on and_  
 _be who I am_

 _I just don't belong_  
 _here, I hope you_  
 _understand_

 _We might find a_  
 _place in this_  
 _world someday_

 _But at least for_  
 _now, I gotta go_  
 _my own way_

 _Don't wanna_  
 _leave it all_  
 _behind_

 _But I give my hopes_  
 _up and I watched_  
 _them fall everytime_

 _Another color_  
 _turns to grey_

 _And it's just to_  
 _hard to watch it all,_  
 _slowly fade away_

 _I'm leaving today,_  
 _cause I gotta do_  
 _what's best for me_

 _You'll be okay_

 _I've got to_  
 _move on and_  
 _be who I am_

 _I just don't belong_  
 _here, I hope you_  
 _understand_

 _We might find a_  
 _place in this world_  
 _someday, but at_  
 _least for now_

 _I gotta go my_  
 _own way_

 ** _Smith singing_**

 _What about us?_

 _What about_  
 _everything we've_  
 _been through?_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Oh, what about_  
 _trust?_

 ** _Smith singing_**

 _You know I've_  
 _never wanted_  
 _to hurt you_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _What about_  
 _me?_

 ** _Smith singing_**

 _What am i_  
 _supposed to_  
 _do?_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _I gotta leave_  
 _but I miss you_

 _Oh, so_

 _ **Alexis singing and**_ _**( Smith singing)**_

 _I've got to move on_  
 _And be who I am_  
 _(Why do you have to_  
 _go?)_

 _I just don't belong_  
 _here, I hope you_  
 _understand_  
 _(Try to understand)_

 _We might find a place_  
 _in this world someday_  
 _but at least for now_  
 _(I want you to stay)_

 _I gotta go my own way_  
 _I've got to move on_  
 _and be who i am_  
 _(What about us?)_

 _I just don't belong_  
 _here, I hope you_  
 _understand_  
 _(Try to understand)_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _We might find a_  
 _place in this world_  
 _someday, but at_  
 _least for now_

 _I gotta go my_  
 _own way_

 _I gotta go my_  
 _own way_

 _I gotta go my_  
 _own way_

 ***Song over***

Smith then watches Alexis run off.

"Forgive me for doing this Smith." Alexis says as she keeps running leaving Smith behind.

 ***Time skip***

After a while of running Alexis comes to a field and slows down to a walk. Once night comes Alexis beds down in the field and looks up at the stars before going to bed.


	16. Alexis on her own

After a while of running Alexis stops at a nearby cave to rest only to hear a chant coming from deep in the cave and decides to follow it. Once seeing where it is coming from Alexis sees four foxes a white one, grey one, red one, and black one. Alexis listens to the foxes sing.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by Balto 2 Wolf Quest Muru's chant link to this song ( Muru's chant )***

 _ **White fox singing**_

 _Praise for the earth mother_

 _Praise for father sun  
and sister moon_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Alexis starts howling with the white fox's humming_

 ** _*Song over*_**

"Your singing my dear is quite beautiful." The red fox says.

"Oh thank you." Alexis says.

"There are times I just can't help myself." Alexis says.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt you?" Alexis asks.

"Oh no my dear wolf." The black fox says.

"We love to hear azure wolves sing." The grey fox says.

"It's one of your specialties as all wolves." The white fox says.

"You also have such a keen sense of smell. Oh what wonderful creatures you are." The red fox says.

"I'm not a azure wolf." Alexis says.

"Oh then that is why we are not afraid of you." The black fox says.

"Why should we be afraid of someone who does not know who she is." The white fox says.

"I know who I am. I am Alexis. Daughter of Luna and Logan who happen to be both Lunar wolves." Alexis says.

"Who are you four?" Alexis growls.

"We are Aria, Mist, Shadow, and Crystal. Daughters of Morgana and Matt who are both simple foxes." The black fox says.

"This answer tells us what we are but not who we are." Crystal says.

"Oh ok then how do I find out who I am?" Alexis asks. The foxes then start moving crystals around.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asks.

"We are shedding light were darkness lies." Shadow says.

"When every creature in the world is born a spirit stands beside them." Crystal says.

"Why?" Alexis asks.

"To light their through the long dark night and sing them songs to guide them." Aria says.

"Why." Alexis asks.

"Because each of us have a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me. But the journey begins in the heart." Mist says. 

***Song that is being played and sung is by Balto 2 Wolf Quest Who you really are link to this song ( Who you really are )***

 ** _Crystal singing_**

 _You must go to the,  
go to the west_

 _The road is rocky and  
the way is far_

 _It's a dangerous trail,  
a difficult quest_

 _If you want to know,  
who you really are_

 _There are voices all  
around you_

 _To comfort and  
to guide you_

 _Sisters, friends, and  
teachers, powerful creatures_

 _And the voice that sings inside you_

 _ **Shadow singing**_

 _Or you can turn  
back around_

 _Run along home_

 _ **Aria, Mist, and Shadow singing**_

 _Back to the place where your friends are_

 _ **Mist singing**_

 _Perhaps that is best,  
you need the rest_

 _ **Aria singing**_

 _Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_

 _ **Shadow and Aria singing**_

 _Unless you want to know_

 _ **Shadow singing**_

 _You truly want to know_

 _ **Aria, Mist, and Shadow singing**_

 _Unless you want to know_

 _ **Crystal singing  
**  
Who you really are_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Who are you?_

 ***Song over***

 _"Crystal are you and your sisters my spirit guides? Are you here to help me?" Alexis asks just before she sees the foxes are gone._

 _"Have faith and trust in yourself and make the journey." Crystal says._

 _"Crystal. Crystal?" Alexis says looking around right before she runs into a black bear and runs out of the cave to a cliff. The bear then corners Alexis at the cliff and is about to claw her only to get its paw bitten by Smith._

 _"Smith! Everyone!" Alexis says as Gin, Hyena, Akame, and John gather around Alexis and growl at the bear. The bear then throws Smith down and Alexis lunges at the bear biting into it's leg only to get hit and sent flying off the cliff. Alexis sinks her claws into the rock and dirt trying to hang on._

 _"Someone help please!" Alexis yells as she dangles from the cliff. As Gin helps Alexis the others help Smith with the bear._

 _"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asks._

 _'Helping you." Gin says. Alexis then looks at the bear's eyes as both their eyes then start glowing gold and return to normal._

 _"We have to jump. Now!" Alexis says._

 _"How do we know we will be ok?" Gin asks._

 _"Just do it! Trust me!" Alexis says as she pushes Gin off the cliff and then gives the others her you do it or I will do it for you look causing them to jump with Alexis and all land on a ledge a couple feet below._

 _"How did you know this ledge was here?" Hyena asks._

 _" I don't know I just had a feeling." Alexis says as they all get on solid ground._

 _"Come on lets head back to the pack." John says._

 _"No. You guys can go ahead without me. I went on this journey to find out who I am. And I'm not stopping until I do." Alexis says._

 _"Then we're coming with you." Gin says._

 _"Alright." Alexis says as they all then start walking._


	17. Sisters

The next morning while Alexis and the others are sleeping Smith and Gin decides to go and hunt her some food. Once Alexis wakes up she hears growling and goes to see and soon finds three wolves growling and getting ready to attack Smith and Gin. Alexis growls and jumps between them.

"Back off!" Alexis growls. Alexis and the three wolves continue to growl at each other until John, Akame, and Hyena arrive.

"Alexis what's going on?" Hyena asks. Alexis then sees the purple wolf stop growling along with the pinkish wolf. The white and blue wolf then stops growling.

"Alexis? Alexis is really you?" The pinkish wolf asks.

"Who are you three?" Alexis snaps.

"Alexis it's us. Your sisters. It's me Kira." The pinkish wolf says.

"Kira?" Alexis asks. Kira nods.

"Ivy?" Alexis asks looking at the purple wolf receiving a happy smile.

"Melody?" Alexis asks looking at the white wolf with blue receiving a nod. Alexis then smiles.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Alexis asks yipping with the three wolves like puppies.

"It's been so long." Ivy says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asks.

'What do you mean what are we doing here what are you doing here?" Melody asks.

"Um what's going on?" Hyena asks.

"Guys these are my sisters Melody, Kira, and Ivy." Alexis says.

"Melody. Kira. Ivy. These are my friends Smith, Gin, Akame, Hyena, and John." Alexis says.

"How are you guys even alive I thought you guys were dead?" Alexis asks.

"Same with you so we found a pack that took us in called the Blazing Wood pack." Ivy says.

"What about you?" Melody asks.

"Same as you all but I was traveling with a pup called Trixie until I met the Ohu army pack and then I left that pack but a couple of my friends from the pack decided to follow me." Alexis says.

"Want us to introduce you to our pack leader?" Kira asks. Alexis nods.

"And please explain some more too as will I." Alexis says as they all walk back to the place they were at.


	18. The blazing wood pack

Scroll down past story for the descriptions of the sisters and sorry for short story chapter

The next day after Alexis and the others have woken up they allow Melody, Kira, and Ivy to lead them to their pack that they has been staying with. While Alexis is being filled in on what's going on with the pack by Melody and Mira Kira and Hyena decide to take a walk together out in the field while Ivy takes John with for a walk on the shore. After a little while Alexis tells Mira she can help by making a path through the water made of rocks within a couple of days. After hearing what Alexis had to say Mira agrees to it and lets her and her friends lead the wolf pack.

Melody

Looks in ice%

Name: Melody

Nickname: Mel or Melon

Gender: Female

Age: 2 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White and with places of blue( The blue is in the same places as in the picture)

Melody's voice: Zendaya

Marks: none

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder

Melody's theme song: Unfinished Memories /watch?v=yo5Od4n4o1Y

Accessories: cgi/set?id=195238007

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Ice and rock powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin, thief, and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, running, training, thief, and ninja

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart, wise, and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, training, runing, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Training, howling, hunting, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Raven

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, funny, extremely powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, very fast, trustworthy, fearless, dependable, stands up for others, motherly, leader, passionate, out going, often leaps before thinking, beautiful, and graceful

Pack: Kira, Ivy, and Blazing wood pack

Rank in the Blazing wood pack: Leader

Crush: No one

Closest friend out of everyone: Alexis, Kira, and Ivy

Close friends: Alexis, Kira, and Ivy

Best friends: Alexis, Kira, and Ivy

Friends: Alexis, Kira, Ivy, Smith, Gin, Hyena, Akame, John, the Ohu army pack, and Mira

Enemies: Lilac

Past: One morning while Alexis went out on a hunt some bears came into the pack territory and killed everyone but myself, Kira, and Ivy and thought bears had killed Alexis so I left with my sisters

Kira

Looks in picture: images15/content/output/000/000/000/4e1/355690393_

Name: Kira

Nickname: Kir or Ira

Gender: Female

Age: 2 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Blue

Fur: Light pink and with places of dark pink( The darker shades of pink is in the same places as in the picture)

Kira's voice: Bella Thorn

Marks: none

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder

Kira's theme song: Listen to your heart /watch?v=v21TtO7FltM

Accessories: cgi/set?id=195241656

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Plant and water powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Assassin and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, running, training, and ninja

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, training, runing, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Training, howling, hunting, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Dove

Favorite flower: Wild flower

Favorite season: Spring

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Green

Favorite time of day: Day

Personality: Down to earth, beautiful, smart, fearless, agile, fast, swift, strong, kind, motherly, a bit stubborn, loyal, very selfless, quiet, and passionate

Pack: Melody, Alexis, Ivy, Blazing wood pack, and Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: General

Crush: Hyena

Closest friend out of everyone: Hyena

Close friends: Alexis, Hyena, Melody, and Ivy

Best friends: Alexis, Hyena, Melody, and Ivy

Friends: Alexis, Melody, Ivy, Smith, Gin, Hyena, Akame, John, the Ohu army pack, and Mira

Enemies: Lilac

Past: One morning while Alexis went out on a hunt some bears came into the pack territory and killed everyone but myself, Melody, and Ivy and thought bears had killed Alexis so I left with my sisters

Ivy

Looks in picture: . /_o3TPxufQn48/S9bmqwTD-_

Name: Ivy

Nickname: Iv

Gender: Female

Age: 2 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light blue

Fur: Purple and with places of yellow( The yellow is in the same places as in the picture)

Ivy's voice: Selena Gomez

Marks: none

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder

Kira's theme song: Why should I worry

Accessories: cgi/set?id=195244595

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Plant and poison powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Type of fighter: Thief and ninja

Skills: Fighting, hunting, tracking, running, training, and thief

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, training, runing, tracking, and howling

Hobbies: Training, howling, hunting, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Dog

Favorite flower: Tulip

Favorite season: Summer

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: White

Favorite time of day: Sunset

Personality: Funny, fun loving, leaps before looking, sometimes careless, stubborn, kind, hot headed, strong, smart, loyal, fearless, swift, agile, beautiful, and quick

Pack: Melody, Alexis, Kira, Blazing wood pack, and Ohu army pack

Rank in the Ohu army pack: Hunter

Crush: John

Closest friend out of everyone: John

Close friends: Alexis, John, Melody, and Kira

Best friends: Alexis, John, Melody, and Kira

Friends: Alexis, Melody, Kira, Smith, Gin, Hyena, Akame, John, the Ohu army pack, and Mira

Enemies: Lilac

Past: One morning while Alexis went out on a hunt some bears came into the pack territory and killed everyone but myself, Melody, and Kira and thought bears had killed Alexis so I left with my sisters


	19. Wisdom from the leader of the wolf pack

The next day Mira takes Alexis and her sisters to the rocks on the shore to speak to them.

"So Mira if I may ask. Why doesn't Layka want to leave with the rest of the pack?" Alexis asks.

"She was born here in this territory. She doesn't want to abandoned her ways." Mira says.

"Young wolves we are all apart of the grand design but there are some like Layka who don't believe in that." Mira says.

"You young wolves have a strong bond with some one and with each other don't break that bond no matter how far apart you may be." Mira says before walking off leaving Alexis and her sisters at the shore.


	20. Helping someone understand

Later on that day Alexis decides to go for a hunt only to find she is being followed by Kaya the wolf dog her sister Ivy introduced her to.

"Kaya what are you doing out here. Besides I thought you aren't fond of being around wolves but you put up with it because of my sister Ivy." Alexis says walking over to Kaya.

"I'm not I just wish I could understand a bit more about my dog side since I'm always around those creatures." Kaya says.

"Look like I said yesterday when I met you we aren't all that different Kaya. We're more similar then you think Kaya. Sisi ni Sawa" Alexis says.

"Your saying we're the same. No I don't think so." Kaya says.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by Lion Guard We're the same link to this song ( We're the same )***

 _ **Kaya singing**_

 _You think that life is_  
 _one big fight_

 _You howl, you growl,_  
 _you take no blame_

 _I'm telling you there's_  
 _just no way that we're_  
 _the same_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _You've got to look past_  
 _what you see_

 _Try not to judge so_  
 _easily_

 _Believe it or not you're_  
 _a lot like me_

 _Say, believe it or not_  
 _you're a lot like me!_

 _Sisi ni Sawa means we're_  
 _the same_

 _ **Kaya singing**_

 _I hear what you're_  
 _saying_

 _But you need to_  
 _explain_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _At the end of the day_  
 _it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni Sawa_

 _We are the same!_

 _Maybe I howl, maybe_  
 _you've heard_

 _But take a look under_  
 _the fur_

 _Deep in our heart is_  
 _what matters for sure!_

 _Cuz we both know_  
 _we're higher call_

 _Like every creature big_  
 _and small_

 _The circle of life_  
 _should be what's_  
 _guiding us all!_

 _The circle of life will_  
 _guide us all!_

 _Sisi ni Sawa means we're_  
 _the same_

 _ **Kaya singing**_

 _Though you've got your_  
 _marks_

 _And I have my fur_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _At the end of the day_  
 _It's like the water and rain_

 _Sisi ni Sawa_

 _We are the same!_

 _ **Alexis and Kaya singing together**_

 _Sisi ni Sawa_

 _We are the same!_

 _ **Kaya singing**_

 _Never thought that_  
 _we'd see eye to eye_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _I can't imagine why_

 _It's very easy if you_  
 _try_

 _ **Kaya singing**_

 _Still to me they're_  
 _brand new thoughts_

 _Not to judge wolves by_  
 _their fur!_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Sisi ni Sawa!_

 _Sisi ni Sawa means we're_  
 _the same_

 _ **Kaya singing**_

 _Forget about the past_  
 _when there's nothing_  
 _to gain_

 _ **Alexis and Kaya singing**_

 _At the end of the day_  
 _it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni Sawa_

 _We are the same!_

 _Sisi ni Sawa means we're_  
 _the same_

 _Forget about the past_  
 _when there's nothing_  
 _to gain_

 _At the end of the day_  
 _it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni Sawa_

 _We are the same!_

 _Sisi ni Sawa_

 _We are the same!_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Sisi ni Sawa_

 _We are the same_

 ***Song over***

"Come on we should head back. Oh and Alexis thank you." Kaya says. Alexis smiles and nods as the two begin to walk back.


	21. Decision to move the pack in motion

The next day Alexis paws at the ground to make rocks come up out of the water and make a path for the pack to get going even without the wolf Layka who chose not to come.

"Alright everyone move out." Alexis says as she and Gin help lead the pack of wolves in the front. After a bit of running Alexis stops to see if anyone is having problems right before hearing a crash and realizes it was the rocks and that Mira is stranded on a rock a yard away.

"I'm going over there to help." Alexis says and jumps into the water and swims over to Mira.

"Come on Mira I can-" Alexis gets cut off by being tackled. Alexis sees that it is Layka and that she is now going after Mira. Alexis then bites into Layka's back but gets thrown off. Layka then pins Alexis down. Mira tries to help but gets bitten and thrown down.

"Leave her alone!" A voice says backed up by angry growls. Alexis looks to see hers sisters, Kaya, Gin, Hyena, Akame, John, and an angry Smith. Smith then attacks Layka and sends her running away while Kaya and Hyena help Alexis and Mira up.


	22. Melody's decision

As Alexis sees the pack looking to get worried over on the rock they are on she starts to get worried.

"They need a leader to lead them and so I will go." Alexis says as she is about to jump in the water.

"No sis. You belong with your friends and our sisters. I will lead them." Melody says as she stops Alexis and jumps into the water and swims over to the wolf pack. As Melody gets on the rock she looks and smiles at Alexis before lifting her head up and howling.

"Good bye. Sister. Good luck." Alexis says.

"Come on lets help Mira to the shore." Alexis says as she and her friends and sisters help Mira to the shore. Alexis, her friends, and her sisters then begin walking away.


	23. Showing love and care

Later on that night Smith looks at Alexis as she is laying down out in the field and starts getting an idea.

"What are you doing out here?" Smith asks.

"Thinking about my parents. And thinking about you and that when I left you and the pack it tore my heart in half but I did it because I just don't belong with the Ohu army pack but that didn't change the fact that I knew I was going to miss your company and presence like I do right now." Alexis says.

"I also know that no matter how much you may want to stay here with me just like Gin and the others you do eventually have to go back. Without me, my sisters, and Kaya." Alexis says.

"I do love you but I can't stay with you I don't belong with a pack of dogs." Alexis says. Smith then rolls his eyes and walks over beside Alexis and starts licks Alexis's neck.

"Smith what are you doing?" Alexis asks. Smith then uses one of his front paws to gently push Alexis down and onto her right side. Alexis stretches out her neck giving in and lets Smith do as he pleases. Every little while Alexis moans quietly making Smith smirk. After a little while of licking Alexis's neck Smith bites down enough to leave a mark on Alexis making her whine a little bit in pleasure and pain. Smith stops for a moment and looks at Alexis to see if she is ok.

"I'm alright." Alexis says. Smith nods and nudges Alexis in her hind left leg to lift it up. Alexis lifts her hind left leg up and Smith sticks his head between her legs and puts one of his front legs over Alexis other hind leg and lets Alexis put her hind leg she has lifted on his shoulder for support. Smith then starts licking making Alexis moan in pleasure and after a while of this Smith then moves to behind Alexis and gently moves her tail with his paw and then sticks his snout near Alexis's entrance and starts licking and gently sticking his tongue in and out of her. Alexis grips the ground with her claws. Alexis then uses her tail to let Smith know to stop. Smith stops a little confused and worried he did something she did not like. Alexis then tackles Smith down onto his back and then licks his muzzle letting him know she wants to have some fun as well. Alexis moves down to between Smiths hind legs and notices his rock hard erection. Alexis smiles and then licks his manhood and then sucking it making Smith grunt in approval. After a little while of this Smith decides it's time to stop playing around and begin the real thing and then motions for Alexis to get up and bow down. Alexis gets up and does what Smith motioned for her to do and waits for Smith. Smith puts his front paws on Alexis hips and stops and looks Alexis in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Smith asks. Alexis nods knowing it will hurt at first but the pain will go away. Smith nods back and gently pushes himself into Alexis knowing it is going to hurt her. Alexis whines at the pain. Smith waits for Alexis before he continuing. Alexis looks at Smith giving Smith the ok signal to continue. Smith then continues slowly and gently at first soon picking up speed and force. After a few good thrusts Smith cums along with Alexis. As Smith is cumming inside of Alexis she feels something warm in her stomach and instantly knows she will end up being a mother from this experience with Smith this time. Smith then pulled out and collapsed alongside Alexis.

"Alexis would you like to be my mate again?" Smith asks. Alexis then gets up along with Smith and goes over to the water and gets cleaned off.

"Alexis?" Smith asks.

"Smith I'm sorry but I can't I just don't belong with the Ohu army pack and I can't stay in that pack and be your mate no matter how much I want to." Alexis says.

"Then I'll stay with you." Smith says.

"No Smith you can't you have to go back. You belong with Gin and the others. You are one of the pack leaders Smith. Just like Gin and the others you will eventually have to go back." Alexis says.

"Then what will I do? I love you and I don't want to be without you." Smith says.

"Oh Smith you never will be without me." Alexis says.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by All dogs go to heaven 2 I will always be with you link to this song ( I will always be with you )***

 _ **Alexis singing**_

I will always be with  
you

Makes no  
difference where  
your road takes  
you to

Even if we're  
apart

Now we're  
joined at the  
heart

Though our  
moment  
may be  
gone

You and I  
will still live  
on

 **Smith singing**

I will always  
be with you

I'll be by your side  
whatever you do

Other memories  
may fade

But the  
one's that  
we made

Are eternal  
as a star

Now I'm part  
of who you  
are

 **Alexis and Smith singing together**

And I'll be there  
with you in the  
sound of your  
laughter

I'll be in the tears  
you cry

 **Smith singing**

Cause the way  
you and I have  
touched one  
and other

 **Alexis and Smith singing together**

Doesn't  
end with  
goodbye

 **Smith singing**

I will  
always be  
with you

 **Alexis and Smith singing together**

Like a  
guardian  
angel constant  
and true

 **Alexis and ( Smith singing)**

When you're lost in  
the night  
(Lost in the night)

And you can't see  
the light

 **Alexis and Smith singing together**

My love will  
see you  
through

 **Smith singing**

I will always be  
there

 **Alexis singing**

You'll have me  
there

 **Alexis and Smith singing together**

I will always be  
with you

 **Smith singing**

I will always be with  
you

 **Alexis singing**

I will always be  
with you

 **Alexis and Smith singing together**

Like a guardian  
angel constant and  
true

 **Alexis and ( Smith singing)**

When you're lost in  
the night  
(Lost in the night)

And you can't see  
the light  
(Can't see the light)

 **Alexis and Smith singing together**

My love will see  
you through

 **Smith singing**

I will always be  
there...

 **Alexis singing**

You'll have me  
there

Alexis and Smith singing together

I will always be  
with...

You

 ***Song over***

"Come on lets get back before the others notice we're missing and come looking for us." Alexis says. The two then walk back to the others.


	24. Choosing the right path

The next morning Alexis look at her sleeping friends, her sisters, and Kaya and realizes where she really belongs and who she truly is.

"Everyone wake up I have something I want to say." Alexis says as everyone wakes up.

"I want to stay with the Ohu army pack I realize that is where I belong. And Gin if the offer is still open I would like to be a leader of the pack." Alexis says. Gin nods. Smith then looks at Alexis happy.

"Come on let's head home." Alexis says as she and the others start running back to their pack.

*Time skip*

After a while of running the group makes it back to the pack.

"Everyone Smith and I would like to say something." Alexis says as Gin goes and tells the pack the news about Alexis, her sisters, and Kaya.

"Alexis and I are mates." Smith says. Everyone then smiles at Alexis and Smith before laying down.


	25. Telling Smith

After about a week Alexis decides it's time to tell Smith about the pups. Alexis gets up from under a tree she is laying under and goes to try and find Smith soon finding him laying near Gin watching over Gin as he was asked along with Alexis by the old pack leader Gin's father Riki. Alexis walks up to Smith catching his attention.

"Smith I was thinking of going for a walk. Want to join me? Just a walk for the two of us like we used to." Alexis asks. Smith and Gin look at each other. Gin notices Smith is wanting to go but knows about the promise he and Alexis made to watch over him.

"Go on Smith. Go take a walk I'll be fine besides the whole pack is here it's not like I'll be alone." Gin says laying his head back down. Smith smiles and gets up. Alexis smiles as she and Smith start walking.

"This should be a good spot to tell him." Alexis thinks to herself as she stops walking. Smith stops walking and goes over to his beautiful wolf mate.

"Is there something wrong sweetheart?" Smith asks.

"No Smith nothing is wrong. But I need to tell you something." Alexis says. Smith gives Alexis a puzzled look.

"I'm pregnant. And you my love are the father of the pups." Alexis says. Smith freezes making Alexis worry. Smith then jump up barking and howling with joy. Alexis smiles as Smith stops acting so happy but still smiling as he steps in front of Alexis.

"You mean I'm gonna be a father? I'm so happy I could howl or run around the forest forever!" Smith says excitedly. Alexis smiles.

"When will the pups be here Alexis?" Smith asks making Alexis slightly chuckle happy that Smith is happy he is going to be a father to a litter of pups.

"Nine months." Alexis says smiling.

"I cant wait for our pups to be born." Smith says excitedly as he and Alexis start to walk back.

"Come on lets go tell the others." Smith says. Alexis smiles and happily walks beside of her mate. Once back with the pack Alexis lays down under a tree while Smith tells the pack about Alexis going to be having pups and he is the father. Once Smith is done telling the pack he goes over to Alexis and lays down beside her and lays his head on her neck while she has her head on his paws.


	26. Sister bonding

The next day Alexis and her sisters decide to go for a walk.

"Come on sis hurry up we're beating you to the river." Ivy says.

"I'm coming now calm down." Alexis says catching up to her sisters.

"Hey sis what is down that path?" Kira asks.

"I don't know but-" Alexis gets cut off by seeing Kira walking down the path.

"Kira. Kira get back here." Alexis says. Alexis then sees a human trap right where Kira is walking.

"Kira look out!" Alexis says right as Kira gets her paw snagged in a rope trap and a mountain lion starts running over growling. Alexis jumps between the two as Ivy takes care of Kira. Soon after Alexis finishes off the lion she helps get Kira's paw loose.

"Come on let's head back to the river." Alexis says annoyed with her sister.

"What in the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed. You need to be more careful." Alexis says.

"But what if I don't want to be careful. It's no fun." Kira says.

"Oh Kira." Alexis says.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by Lion King We are one link to this song ( We are one )***

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _As you go  
through life  
you'll see_

 _There is so much  
that we... don't  
understand_

 _...And the only thing  
we know is things  
don't always go... the  
way we planned_

 _But you'll  
see.. everyday... that  
we'll never turn  
away.._

 _When it seems  
all your dreams  
come undone_

 _We will stand by your  
side... filled with  
hope, and filled with  
pride_

 _We are  
more.. then we  
are_

 _ **Alexis and Ivy singing**_

 _We are one_

 _(Family, Family)  
(We are one)2x_

 _ **Kira singing**_

 _If there's so much I  
must be..._

 _Can I still just be me  
the way I am?_

 _Can I trust in my own  
heart_

 _Or am I one part_

 _...Of some big  
plan?_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Even those who are gone_

 _Are with us as  
we go on..._

 _ **Alexis and Ivy singing**_

 _Your journey has  
only begun..._

 _Tears of pain, tears  
of joy..._

 _One thing nothing can  
destroy_

 _Is our pride, deep  
inside_

 _We are one_

 _(Family, Family)  
(We are one)2x_

 _We are one, you and I...  
We are like the earth  
and sky_

 _ **Alexis, Ivy, and Kira singing**_

 _One family under the sun_

 _ **Alexis and Ivy singing**_

 _All the wisdom to lead_

 _All the courage that you  
need_

 _You will find when you see..._

 _We are one_

 ***Song over***

 _"Come on lets head back to the pack." Alexis says. They all then walk back to the others._


	27. Teaching a young pup

The next day Alexis and her sisters decide to take Trixie with them to train.

"Alright you guys try to sneak up on me." Kira says as she goes over a yard and sits down and closes her eyes.

"Come on Trixie you can come with me." Alexis says as Ivy goes in another direction trying to sneak up on Kira. Trixie walks happily beside Alexis.

"Ok Trixie the key to sneaking up on someone is to be quiet." Alexis says. Trixie nods.

"Wow your really good at this Trixie." Alexis says unaware that Trixie isn't beside her. Alexis then jumps beside Kira and Ivy scaring them both.

"Alexis don't do that for Pete's sake you know we hate being scared." Ivy says.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Alexis says.

"Hey where's Trixie?" Kira asks.

"Oh no she must have went another way." Alexis says panicked until she sees Trixie un in a tree.

"Hi Alexis." Trixie says as she then falls out of the tree but gets caught by Alexis.

"Trixie what were you doing up there?" Alexis asks as she puts Trixie down.

"I wanted to sneak up on Kira." Trixie says.

"Alexis maybe you should take Trixie back to the pack for the day." Ivy says.

"Alright." Alexis says as she starts walking Trixie back.

"Sorry you had to help me." Trixie says sadly.

"Well I should have kept a better watch on you Trixie. That isn't your fault. But you're alright and that is what matters." Alexis says.

"I really messed up didn't I?" Trixie asks.

"It was your first time training to fight Trixie. You'll get better if you keep practicing." Alexis says.

"You think?" Trixie asks.

"Yup." Alexis says.

 ***Song that is being played and sung is by Lion Guard Your hero inside link to this song ( Your hero inside )***

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _I know that your upset_

 _You think today was a disaster_

 _But don't give up just yet_

 _You'll grow stronger and faster_

 _I was one about your size_

 _A little wolf_

 _Who'd have guessed_

 _Here I am today, Surprise!_

 _Among the Ohu army pack_

 _Take it from me_

 _You'll learn, you'll grow_

 _Hold onto your dreams_

 _Never let go_

 _Just look within you_

 _The hero inside_

 _No need to worry_

 _Hold your head up with pride_

 _Believe in yourself_

 _There's no need to hide_

 _It's there within you_

 _Your hero inside_

 _So raise your head up high_

 _Tell the world_

 _Wait and see_

 _Yeah I'm just a little guy_

 _But that's not all I'm gonna be_

 _Take it from me_

 _You'll learn, you'll grow_

 _Hold onto your dreams_

 _Never let go_

 _Just look within you_

 _The hero inside_

 _No need to worry_

 _Hold your head up with pride_

 _Believe in yourself_

 _There's no need to hide_

 _It's there within you_

 _Your hero inside_

 _There's no reason_

 _It can't come true_

 _Cuz you got it inside of you_

 _Whatever you dream of_

 _That's what you can be_

 _All it takes from you is to believe_

 _Just look within you_

 _The hero inside_

 _No need to worry_

 _Hold your head up with pride_

 _Believe in yourself_

 _There's no need to hide_

 _It's there within you_

 _Your hero inside_

 _Just look within you_

 _Your hero inside_

 _No need to worry_

 _Hold your head up with pride_

 _Believe in yourself_

 _There's no need to hide_

 _It's there within you_

 _Your hero inside_

 _Your hero inside!_

 ***Song over***

"Wow thank you Alexis. I think I'll hang out with Gin for the rest of the day." Trixie says as she runs over to Gin. Alexis smiles before going back to train with her sisters.


	28. Gin and Smith's talk

One morning Smith and Gin decide to take a walk together while everyone was still asleep.

"So she told you that she was pregnant." Gin says.

"Yes how did you know she was going to have puppies?" Smith asks.

"I figured it out by how she has been acting." Gin says.

"Are you nervous?" Gin asks.

"A little. But I don't care I will love my puppies as much as I love my beautiful mate and will everything I can to be a good father and mate to Alexis." Smith says. Gin smiles.

"I wish you and Alexis the best of luck with your puppies." Gin says as he and Smith start to walk back.


	29. Talking with Gin

One night Gin decides he wants to talk with Alexis private and asks her to take a walk with him.

"What is it Gin?" Alexis asks as she and Gin sit down.

"I want to ask about your pups and anything we need to know about them." Gin says.

"Simple Gin they are mine and Smith's pups. They may be half wolf but they also have dog in them too. I don't know if they will have powers like me but they may." Alexis says.

"I honestly hope they don't have any powers. I don't want them to have to feel different and like a freak because they're around so many dogs. But if they do I wont care I will love them either way." Alexis says.

"You are a good mother. Now come on let's head back." Gin says as the two head back.


	30. The pups are born

Scroll down for the pups description

After about nine months Alexis and Smith are finally going to become parents to their newborn children.

"Smith come quickly! Alexis is having the pups come quick." Cross says as she alerts Gin and Smith to the den. Once Smith gets to the den he sees five little puppies next to Alexis.

"What should we name the young pups?" Alexis asks.

"How about we name the male Seth and all dark colored female Vixen?" Smith asks. Alexis smiles and nods.

"Lets name the other dark female Roxanne, the white female with purple Crisis, and the other white female with the blue Serena." Alexis says.

"Those are perfect names for five perfect little pups." Smith says as he lays down beside Alexis and watches his puppies as Gin, Ben, Cross, John, Hyena, Akame, Moss, and Trixie come in the den.

"Aww they're so cute." Trixie says watching the puppies.

"Congratulations you two." Cross says.

"Oh yay teething puppies. Oh well I guess they are kind of cute even though they look more wolf than dog." Hyena says. Alexis rolls her eyes at Hyena's comment.

"I don't care that they look more wolf then dog. I love my puppies as much as I love their beautiful mother." Smith says.

"When ever you need a baby sitter I will gladly be of assistance." Akame says. Alexis smiles. They all then lay down in the den with Alexis and Smith and watch over the newborn puppies along with Ben and Cross's puppies.

Pup *1

Looks of: .

This just a picture for one of the pups and sorry the puppy pictures are separate and sorry the pups are grown up I couldn't find any of these as pups so anyways sorry. This one is a male ok.( Name is Seth)

Pup *2

Looks of pup: .

This just a picture for one of the pups and sorry the puppy pictures are separate and sorry the pups grown I couldn't find any of these as pups so anyways sorry. This one is female ok(Name is Roxanne).

Pup *3

Looks of pup: albums/uu255/hm_baby_girl/The%20Black%20Blood%20Alliance/Cameo_Sheet_Windstream_by_

This just a picture for one of the pups and sorry the puppy pictures are separate and sorry the pups grown I couldn't find any of these as pups so anyways sorry. This one is a female ok.( Name is Vixen)

Pup *4

Looks of pup: .

This just a picture for one of the pups and sorry the puppy pictures are separate and sorry the pups grown I couldn't find any of these as pups so anyways sorry. This one is a female ok(Name is Crisis).

Pup *5

Looks of pup: u/f26/15/06/51/24/white_

This just a picture for one of the pups and sorry the puppy pictures are separate and sorry the pups grown I couldn't find any of these as pups so anyways sorry. This one is a female ok(Name is Serena).


	31. A hunt together

One morning after John and Akame agreeing to babysit the pups Smith and Alexis decide to go on a hunt together to bring back food for the pack and the pups.

"Come on Smith this way." Alexis says quickly following the trail of a herd of elk and soon finding the herd.

"How many do you think we should kill?" Alexis asks.

"Five should do it." Smith says. Alexis and Smith then go after the elk herd soon making their kills and bringing them back to their pack.


End file.
